


Не могу без тебя

by Ardna



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Love, High School, Love Confessions, Real Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardna/pseuds/Ardna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, первая любовь не бывает счастливой... Кто задумывается об этом в 17 лет? Уж точно не я. И конечно я никогда не думал о том, что влюблюсь именно в эту девушку...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Я у сэнсея возьму

взаймы его мудрости,

Чтобы твоя была в слабости

сила.

_Ягами Рэйто_

1.

Что я могу рассказать об Алисе? Очень многое и, в то же время, почти ничего. Даже не смотря на то, что мы жили некоторое время вместе, я не могу сказать, что хорошо её знаю. Алиса для меня – загадка. Но, ладно, я попробую.

Вы, должно быть, знаете, что именно я первым заговорил с Алисой. Откровенно говоря, мне совершенно не хотелось делать это. Мне было всё равно – есть в классе эта девушка или нет. По большому счету, я её даже не замечал. У меня было слишком много других проблем, чтобы думать о новичках, с которыми никто не хочет общаться.

Незадолго до приезда Алисы в Токио я узнал, что у меня есть брат. Единокровный. Мой ровесник. Понятно, что это могло означать только одно – у отца была любовница до того, как он женился на маме. К тому времени, наши с ним отношения уже настолько разладились, что я был готов на всё, лишь бы ему насолить. Думаю, именно по этой причине я и подружился с Сэки. Просто назло отцу. Я даже настоял на переводе в ту же школу, где учился мой брат, о существовании которого я раньше и не подозревал.

Я почти уверен, что отец планировал представить своего внебрачного сына после моего окончания школы, но вышло так, что я узнал о Такахиро раньше. И принял решение подружиться с ним и настроить его против отца. Не самый благородный порыв, признаю, но мне было семнадцать и тогда больше всего на свете я хотел доказать отцу, что имею право на собственное мнение. Семья отнеслась бы не самым лучшим образом к внебрачному сыну, а значит, его единственным верным союзником стал бы отец, который и привел его в дом. Я не мог допустить этого. Конечно, сейчас всё это выглядит довольно глупо, к тому же, на первый взгляд, эти события никак не связанны с Алисой, но это не совсем так. Думаю, если бы я не подружился с Сэки, и если бы он не задел моё самолюбие в тот день, я не заговорил бы с ней и ничего, из того, что случилось позже, просто не произошло. Я уверен, что если и не я, то кто-то другой всё же прервал бы это молчание.

Поначалу, после того памятного разговора мы с ней толком не общались. Поняв, что у Алисы нет особых проблем с языком, девчонки начали наперебой выспрашивать у неё подробности о жизни за границей, а позже, когда стало окончательно ясно, что её баллы существенно выше среднего, многие начали набиваться к ней в друзья из-за учебы. Алиса давала списывать и даже иногда помогала с учебой, многие считали, что так она пытается проявить дружелюбие. Но я думаю, ей просто было всё равно. Учеба давалась ей легко и потому она не слишком ценила высокие баллы на контрольных. А я был слишком занят своими делами, да и общаться с ней мне тогда было не слишком интересно. Хотя, должен сказать, что неосознанно я регулярно посматривал в её сторону.

Я не помню, когда точно мы начали общаться по-настоящему, а не просто обмениваться приветствиями и ничего не значащими фразами, но думаю, что это началось во время спортивного фестиваля. В тот раз Алиса повредила лодыжку, оступившись во время разбега для прыжка в длину.

Вообще-то её участие в фестивале стало неожиданностью для большинства из нас. Внешне Алиса никак не напоминала спортсменку. Невысокая даже для японцев, хрупкая, с несколько неестественно бледной кожей и отдающими в рыжину, длинными волосами, Алиса скорее походила на принцессу из европейских сказок, чем на сильного спортсмена. Однако она ходила на физкультуру вместе со всеми и ничем не уступала остальным девчонкам. А однажды она даже удивила всех, легко и непринужденно закинув в кольцо подряд несколько мячей без особого прицеливания и сложностей. Наверное, именно поэтому никому и в голову не могло прийти, что у неё плохое зрение. Однако кое-кто, всё же, подозревал это и решил воспользоваться ситуацией.

Скорее всего, этот эпизод прошел бы без моего участия, но по случайному стечению обстоятельств я, и еще двое моих одноклассников проходили мимо места соревнования легкоатлетов как раз в тот момент, когда Алиса споткнулась о камень во время разбега. Она неудачно приземлилась и группа девчонок, наблюдавших за ней, негромко засмеялась. Никто и не подумал помочь ей.

Не знаю точно, что в тот момент заставило меня сорваться с места и прийти ей на помощь. Я не рассуждал, я действовал. Позже, вспоминая этот эпизод, я понял, что, возможно, мне единственному «повезло» увидеть выражение, промелькнувшее на лице Алисы во время падения. Ей было больно. Очень больно, но она мгновенно взяла себя в руки. Я до сих пор помню момент, как её лицо, только что искаженное болью, становится отчужденно спокойным, как и всегда.

\- Алиса! Ты в порядке? – в тот момент я совершенно не обращал внимания на возмущенные взгляды других девушек, столпившихся неподалеку и наблюдавших за нами. – Сильно ударилась?

\- А… Нет, ничего. Всё в порядке. – Отчужденно ответила она. Было видно, что ей больно ногу даже просто сидя на земле.

Я протянул ей руку. Кажется, учителя что-то говорили совсем рядом, но в тот момент я был слишком сосредоточен на Алисе, чтобы слышать их.

\- Спасибо. – Она оперлась на мою руку и попробовала встать, но по тому, как плотно она сжала губы, я понял – идти она не сможет. Наверное, именно это и называют сопереживанием – мне казалось, что я чувствую, насколько сильно у неё болит нога, и как отчаянно она старается не показать этого другим. Даже мне.

\- Рэйто, ей нужно в медпункт. – Раздался у меня за спиной голос учителя. Я вздрогнул и кивнул:

\- Да. Конечно.

Не знаю, что заставило меня сделать это. До того дня я никогда в жизни не носил никого на руках. Но в тот момент я не сомневался и не раздумывал. Я аккуратно поднял Алису.

\- Не надо! Рэйто! – кажется, в тот раз она впервые назвала меня по имени.

\- Ты сама всё равно не сможешь идти, это очевидно. – Я говорил спокойно и невозмутимо, как и всегда. Бросив быстрый взгляд на девушку, я понял, что она хотела что-то ещё возразить. Я улыбнулся. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они поняли, как тебе больно?

Несколько секунд она словно раздумывала над моими словами и быстро кивнула.

\- Вот и славно. – Снова улыбнулся я и направился в главный корпус.

Алиса, казалось, совершенно ничего не весила. По крайней мере, в тот раз я совершенно не почувствовал её веса. Наверное, мы выглядели довольно странно, да и не заметить нас просто не могли. Однако обычных в таких случаях слухов не последовало. Позже, разговаривая об этом с Сэки, я узнал, что разговоры всё же были, но очень осторожные. Да и насмехаться над нами никто не посмел.

Это меня не удивляет – репутация у меня была та ещё. Я часто прогуливал, делал на уроках, что хотел и при этом часто оказывался в двадцатке лучших учеников параллели и в пятерке лучших в классе. К тому же из-за драки со старшеклассниками, случившейся вскоре после моего перехода в эту школу, все быстро узнали, что я ещё и неплохо дерусь. Ну, думаю, это не удивительно – всё-таки я ещё до школы начал заниматься дзюдо и кэндо. Хоть это и было желанием отца, мне нравилась борьба, и потому я с удовольствием ходил в додзё. Так или иначе, слухов и каких-то издевательств не последовало.

Впрочем, тогда мне было совсем не до того – травма Алисы оказалась серьезнее, чем все думали, и было решено отправить её в больницу, чтобы сделать рентген. Пока медсестра ходила утрясать всё с учителями, я остался с Алисой ждать её возвращения.

\- Алиса, ты ведь знаешь, кто это сделал, не так ли? – напрямик спросил я. Она медленно подняла на меня взгляд и мягко улыбнулась, ничего не сказав. Я молча ждал ответа. Через некоторое время она сказала:

\- Прости.

\- Что? – растерялся я.

\- Прости, что доставила тебе неприятности. – Я, пораженный, молча смотрел на неё, не зная, что ответить. После паузы она тихо добавила. - Я не смогла вовремя остановиться.

\- Так значит, ты заметила? Но почему тогда ничего не сказала учителю! – возмутился я. – Ты должна была сказать!

Она покачала головой и спокойно улыбнулась.

\- Ты же понимаешь, скажи я, кто это сделал, они бы травили меня ещё сильнее. – Уверенно сказала она и неожиданно жестко добавила. – Я разберусь с ними по-своему.

 Возможно, именно в тот момент я по-настоящему заметил её. Может быть, это случилось и раньше, когда она мгновенно взяла себя в руки не позволила боли вырваться наружу.

Возможно.

Я до сих пор не знаю точно. Определенно могу сказать только одно – именно в тот день началась наша история.

 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Мне не позволили поехать с ней.

Я хотел поехать с Алисой в больницу, но учителя не позволили. Сказали, что это лишнее и что позже, если я захочу, я смогу увидеться с ней или позвонить. Алиса сама дала мне номер мобильного, улыбнувшись какой-то незнакомой, немного печальной и, в тоже время, обнадеживающей улыбкой.

После того, как Алису забрала скорая, я остался сидеть на ступеньках на крыльце главного корпуса. Там-то меня и нашел Такахиро. Откровенно говоря, я совершенно не помню, о чем думал в это время. Да и даже приблизительно я не представлял, сколько просидел так, рассматривая блокнотный листок в бледно-голубую клетку, на котором аккуратным крупным почерком Алисы был написан телефонный номер.

\- Эй, Ягами, что делаешь? – я никак не отреагировал на слова Сэки. Сначала я даже не понял, что он обращается ко мне. – Эй! Рэйто! Ты уснул что ли?!

\- А? Что, прости? – видимо, выражение моего лица было достаточно красноречиво, потому что Сэки нахмурился и сел рядом.

\- Что случилось?

\- Ты не слышал? – я несколько удивился, потому что был уверен, что слухи уже разнеслись по школе.

\- Ты про Марр что ли? – нахмурился Такахиро. – Да, слышал. Девчонки говорят, что кто-то подложил камень на дорожку прямо перед её прыжком…

\- Да, она даже видела кто. – Как можно спокойнее сказал я.

\- Что?! Она сказала учителям? – Такахиро даже подскочил от удивления.

\- Сэки. Успокойся. – Всё так же равнодушно сказал я. – Насколько я знаю, она никому ничего не сказала. Я догадался и спросил её. Она не стала отпираться.

\- Погоди, но она же должна сказать! Нельзя этого так оставлять! Она же пострадала! – возмутился Сэки, снова порывисто встав. Я вздохнул.

\- Это её дело, тебе не кажется? И да, пожалуйста, не говори ничего Хикари.

\- Почему это? Мы должны сказать!..

\- Слушай, Такахиро¸ ты втюрился в неё что ли?! – разозлился я. Сэки вёл себя странно и глупо. Тогда мне так казалось, и я считал такое поведение недостойным. – Алиса сама должна сказать Ито, если захочет.

\- Ааа… Ну, вообще-то ты прав. – Он задумчиво посмотрел на здание школы и кивнул, в ответ на свои мысли. – Привет, Хикари!

Я вздрогнул и обернулся. Староста стояла точно за мной и пристально смотрела на нас с Сэки. Казалось, её взгляд из-за стекол очков, пронзает насквозь. Девушка чуть склонила голову и посмотрела на меня сверху вниз. Кажется, её это позабавило, потому что она улыбнулась.

\- Что это вы тут делаете? Дурака валяете, а?

\- Нет, мы просто разговаривали. – Со странным выражением сказал Такахиро. Я хмыкнул и встал, убрав листок с телефоном в карман брюк.

\- Извините, у меня нет времени болтать с вами. – Сказал я равнодушно и пошел в сторону школьных ворот.

\- Что это с ним? – спросила Ито, но хоть она и старалась говорить тихо, я всё равно услышал. А вот что ей ответил Сэки – нет. Впрочем, буквально через пару мгновений я уже знал это.

\- Так ты из-за Алисы переживаешь? – легко догнав меня, спросила Ито.

Я промолчал и невозмутимо пошел дальше.

\- Ты ведь что-то знаешь о случившемся, да? Я слышала, что именно ты ей помог… - не унималась староста. Я вздохнул и обернулся.

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь, Ито? – резко спросил я. – Если тебе интересно, позвони Марр и спроси.

\- Как грубо! – надулась она. Я подумал, было, что она, наконец, отстанет от меня, но нет, не тут-то было. Девушка неожиданно улыбнулась. – Но ты прав – нет ничего лучше, чем информация из первых рук!

\- Хикари… Ты же не хочешь сказать, что у тебя есть почта Алисы? – удивился Сэки.

\- Нет, не хочу. У меня есть кое-что получше – её телефон! – С этими словами Ито достала мобильник и позвонила. – Привет, это Ито. Можешь сейчас говорить?

Пока староста разговаривала с Алисой, Такахиро подошел ко мне.

\- Ты молодец, ловко выкрутился. – Одобрительно заметил он. – Эй, Рэйто, что с тобой?

Откровенно говоря, я и сам не понимал, почему был так зол. По сути, Ито сделала как раз то, что и должна была сделать староста в такой ситуации. Было бы странно, если бы она не поинтересовалась здоровьем одноклассницы, получившей травму в школе. К тому же, я сам собирался звонить Алисе по той же самой причине.

Сейчас я понимаю, что причиной моей злости на Ито была как раз её инициативность. То, что восхищало в ней всех, даже меня, в этот раз разозлило не на шутку. Она лишила меня возможности не просто поговорить с Алисой, но поговорить первым! Тогда это был бессознательный порыв, я не думал ни о том, что собираюсь сделать, ни о том, какие последствия могут за этим последовать. Однако сейчас я понимаю, что для меня было крайне важным сделать это первым, и лишенный этой возможности я, конечно, был в ярости.

Но и показать своих чувств я не мог, потому спокойно повернулся к Сэки.

\- Ничего. С чего это ты меня хвалишь, словно мамочка? – я специально задирал его, но Такахиро равнодушно пожал плечами:

\- Не хочешь говорить, не надо.

\- Мне пора. Пока! – быстро сказал я, заметив, что Ито закончила разговор с Алисой.

Нам было по пути до станции, но я не хотел больше говорить о случившемся, а речь бы точно пошла об этом, потому сделал вид, что сегодня у меня тренировка. Такахиро прекрасно знал, что никаких тренировок у меня нет, тем более что во время фестивалей я никогда на них не ходил. Думаю, об этом знала даже Ито – к тому времени они уже довольно тесно общались с Сэки – но желание скрыть свои эмоции было сильнее.

\- А где Ягами? – удивленно спросила она. Я ещё не свернул за угол улицы и потому услышал её вопрос.

\- Ушел. Сказал, у него дела. – Громко и отчетливо ответил Сэки. Конечно, я услышал его и был благодарен ему за эту небольшую ложь. Потому что, сказав это, Такахиро дал мне знать, что понял мои намерения, а, возможно, и причины.

Я не помню, чем занимался остаток дня, но одно могу сказать точно – Алисе я так и не позвонил. Ни в тот день, ни в последующие до самого окончания фестиваля. Я знал, что Ито и ещё несколько наших одноклассников ездили к Алисе в больницу и домой, после её выписки. От Сэки, конечно же, поехавшего вместе со всеми, я узнал, что Алиса живет одна, недалеко от школы и совсем рядом с домом, в которым жил Такахиро в то время. Думаю, все были удивлены не меньше моего, узнав, что, вопреки ожиданиям, квартира Алисы была самой обычной и ничем не примечательной. Все ожидали увидеть какой-нибудь пентхауз как в кино или уж, по крайней мере, роскошную многокомнатную квартиру. Но у неё была скромная однушка в обыкновенном панельном доме. Кто-то даже сказал: «Она бы ещё в общагу въехала! Тоже мне, иностранка».

Так или иначе, но увидев её квартиру, многие одноклассники стали относиться к Алисе с меньшей настороженностью и большим дружелюбием, что, несомненно, очень понравилось Ито. Хоть староста особо и не показывала этого, но с первого дня перевода Алисы Марр к нам, она сильно переживала за новенькую и считала, что именно она в ответе за столь недружелюбное и даже враждебное отношение к ней наших одноклассников. Конечно, потепление в отношении к новенькой не могло её не радовать.

Впрочем, насколько я помню, тогда меня это не слишком заинтересовало. Я был настолько удивлен своей реакцией на произошедшее с Алисой, что даже и не думал об этом. Скорее, мне было важно узнать, какие слухи пойдут о нас в школе. Ведь свидетелей у того случая было более чем достаточно.

Не могу сказать, какое чувство было сильнее: облегчение или недовольство, когда я узнал об этом, но слухов так и не последовало. Нет, конечно, некоторые ещё обсуждали травму Алисы, но вяло и неактивно. Пару раз я слышал, как ученики говорили, что подложившие камень должны признаться, но дальше разговоров дело не шло.

Так пролетела неделя и выходные, а в понедельник Алиса появилась в школе. Позже я узнал, что врач запретил ей наступать на поврежденную ногу в течение двух недель, но Алиса, со свойственным ей упрямством, нарушила рекомендации.

Я столкнулся с ней у школьных ворот и ещё, помню, удивился, что она так поздно. Сам-то я вечно опаздывал. В тот раз, увидев, как она, наплевав на боль, на то, что это просто не слишком красиво выглядит со стороны, идет в школу, опираясь на костыль, я ощутил, как во мне возникает непонятное чувство сродни восхищению.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Я точно не помню, когда именно та неловкость, которую я испытывал после спортивного фестиваля в присутствии Алисы, исчезла. Возможно, это случилось через пару дней после её возвращения в школу, возможно позже. Одно я могу сказать точно, когда она неожиданно собралась на Окинаву, мы уже общались довольно тесно.

В тот день было довольно тепло. Кажется, Белый день уже прошел, но я не уверен, поскольку в то время меня совершенно не интересовали подобные глупости. Алису я встретил по пути в школу, у станции, мимо которой она часто ходила. В последнее время мы часто встречались там и шли вместе. Я не помню, чтобы мы специально договаривались об этом, но, кажется, уже стало нормой ждать другого, если кто-то из нас опаздывал.

\- Привет! Хороший день, правда? – как и всегда приветливо улыбнулась Алиса. Впрочем, я заметил, что она немного нервничает.

\- Привет. – Откликнулся я. – У нас что, контрольная какая-то сегодня?

\- Что? – она удивленно посмотрела на меня и покачала головой. – Нет, я ничего такого не помню. А что?

\- Ты вроде бы нервничаешь… - прямо сказал я. Она слегка смутилась.

\- Нет, ничего такого. Правда.

\- Тогда что случилось? Какие-то проблемы? – нахмурился я.

Хоть после фестиваля её и оставили в покое, но это явно было ненадолго. Прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы те девчонки перестали бояться разоблачения. Они вполне могли снова что-нибудь выкинуть. К тому же, накануне мне пришлось задержаться в школе и я не смог проводить Алису. Неудивительно, что первым мне пришло в голову именно это.

\- Всё нормально. Никаких проблем нет! – искренне улыбнулась Алиса.

\- Но почему ты себя ведёшь так, будто хочешь что-то сказать или сделать и не решаешься?

\- Ладно. Думаю, в этом нет ничего особенного… - Алиса вздохнула. – Я собираюсь на Окинаву.

\- Что? На Окинаву? Зачем? – опешил я. – Что ты там забыла, да ещё и в это время?!

\- А что, лучше не сейчас ехать? – забеспокоилась она. – Но у меня всё равно вряд ли будет такая возможность позже…

\- Ты туда одна собираешься?

\- Да, конечно… - она печально улыбнулась. – Хочу отдохнуть. Тут вокруг меня всё время люди, я не могу расслабиться даже дома...

\- Мне это не нравится. – Я неодобрительно покачал головой. – Лучше бы ты поехала с группой.

\- Нет. – Жестко ответила Алиса. – Не хочу ехать с толпой незнакомых людей, слушать экскурсоводов, постоянно следить за временем. Я хочу просто погулять по улицам незнакомых городов, переезжать так часто, как мне захочется. Думаю, с моим знанием языка, у меня не должно возникнуть проблем с этим.

Я остановился. Мы были как раз в двух шагах от школьных ворот, ученики вынуждены были обходить нас, с разных сторон слышались возмущенные возгласы.

\- Хочешь, я поеду с тобой? – я почти уверен, что и сам не очень-то понимал, что говорю. Мне просто почему-то не нравилось, что Алиса собирается одна на Окинаву.

Несколько секунд она смотрела на меня широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами, потом мягко улыбнулась и поцеловала меня в щеку.

\- Спасибо, но не нужно.

Мне оставалось только удивленно смотреть на неё – я совершенно не понимал причин такого её поведения. А она уже здоровалась и разговаривала с проходящими мимо одноклассниками, будто ничего и не произошло.

\- Идём, иначе опоздаем! – весело сказала она, обернувшись ко мне.

\- Да, конечно. – Поспешно взяв себя в руки, кивнул я.

Тогда я и сам не знал, почему придал этому такое большое значение. В другой раз и с другой девушкой подобный поцелуй вызвал бы у меня усмешку – я уже давно не считал подобное ни милым, ни забавным. Откровенно говоря, к тому времени я уже был здорово избалован женским вниманием и имел опыт, заходящий дальше, каких бы то ни было поцелуев. Сейчас, вспоминая тот поцелуй, я думаю, что придал ему такое значение только потому, что уже начал влюбляться в Алису, хоть сам и не понимал этого до конца.

Говорят, тот, кто первым влюбится – проиграл. Я никогда не верил в подобную чушь. Мне казалось, это напротив должно давать превосходство в игре – ведь ты уже знаешь о своих чувствах, понимаешь их и можешь действовать в правильном направлении. Однако тогда я ощутил совсем иные чувства – это было похоже на отчаяние. Отчаяние человека, который видит то, что хочет иметь, но точно знает, что никогда не сможет заполучить это. Тогда мне было яснее ясного – Алиса никогда не будет моей. Возможно, я подсознательно чувствовал какую-то преграду, барьер, выстроенный ей самой и не позволяющий никому приблизиться к ней дальше допустимого предела. Может быть, причиной была разница культур и недостаточное взаимопонимание. Так или иначе, именно этот «детский» поцелуй заставил меня почувствовать изменения в моём отношении к Алисе.

Остаток дня я не то чтобы избегал Алисы, скорее старательно делал вид, что ничего не случилось. Думаю, выглядело это подозрительно, но к счастью у меня не было хороших друзей в классе, кроме Сэки и потому никто ничего не заметил.

На последнем уроке Алиса не появилась и я, как бы ни было неприятно это признавать, вздохнул с облегчением – сама мысль о том, чтобы вместе идти до станции целых пятнадцать минут заставляла меня внутренне содрогаться. Я не знал, как вести себя с ней после того, что случилось, не понимал даже отдаленно, какой смысл она вложила в свой поступок и как, по её мнению, я должен был отреагировать на это. Поэтому мне не кажется удивительным то, что я обрадовался её отсутствию, хоть и был слегка обеспокоен – Алиса не пропускала до того занятия без веских причин. Впрочем, посмотрев на Ито, я понял, что волноваться не стоит: староста вела себя как обычно и никакого беспокойства не проявляла, а не заметить отсутствие Алисы она просто не могла.

После окончания уроков я подошел к Такахиро.

\- Ну что, идем?

\- Да. – Он встал и обеспокоенно огляделся. – А где Алиса? Её и на уроке не было…

\- Не знаю. Может, у неё дела какие? – предположил я. Сэки, прищурившись, посмотрел на меня и громко спросил у Ито:

\- Хикари, ты не знаешь, где Алиса? Тут Рэйто интересу… - он не договорил, потому что был вынужден взвыть от боли – как раз в этот момент я сильно ударил его локтем в бок.

\- Больно, вообще-то! – обиженно сказал он, и тут же удивлённо уставился на меня. – Ты чего?

\- А какого фига ты орешь на всю школу? – процедил я и уже собрался уходить, но к нам как раз подошла староста.

\- Алиса в учительской была, ей нужно было о чем-то с классной поговорить. Ей разрешили, всё нормально. – Спокойно улыбаясь, пояснила она. – Наверное, уже дома. Ну что, идём?

Нам оставалось только кивнуть и пойти следом за ней.

По пути я обдумывал слова Ито и пришел к выводу, что Алиса, скорее всего, решила обсудить свою поездку на Окинаву с учителями. Это было логично в данной ситуации, хотя мне бы показалось более уместным, реши она поговорить с родителями. Во время нашего утреннего разговора у меня создалось впечатление, что они не в курсе её планов.

Сейчас, вспоминая об этом, я понимаю, почему ни Сэки, ни Ито не заметили Алису в тот день, но тогда меня это удивило – пройти мимо было просто невозможно.

Алиса сидела на лавочке в самом центре небольшого сквера и, казалось, читала книгу, лежащую у неё на коленях. Скорее всего, если бы не события этого дня, я бы не обратил на это внимания, но в тот раз мне бросилась в глаза неестественность её позы и остановившийся взгляд.

\- Мне тут в магазин нужно зайти, - как можно непринужденнее сказал я, стараясь не привлекать их внимания. – Вы идите. До понедельника!

Такахиро пожал плечами, Ито отрешенно улыбнулась.

\- Ага. Пока!

\- Увидимся!

Они пошли дальше по улице, а я подошел к Алисе.

\- Привет, что ты тут делаешь? – спокойно спросил я. По её взгляду я сразу понял – что-то случилось.

\- А… Рэйто… - она снова посмотрела на книгу, лежащую у неё на коленях. – Нет, ничего такого… На самом деле, глупо было рассчитывать, что мне разрешат.

Она говорила равнодушно, но голос её звучал так глухо, что сразу становилось ясно – ей не всё равно.

\- Ты про Окинаву? – уточнил я. Алиса лишь кивнула. Я сел рядом с ней. – Ты так сильно хотела поехать?

\- Нет, дело не в поездке… Не только в ней. – Она посмотрела на меня, но я видел, что мыслями она далеко отсюда.

\- Ты можешь рассказать мне, ты же знаешь. Тебе станет легче, если ты расскажешь об этом кому-нибудь. – Как можно мягче сказал я. Какое-то время Алиса колебалась, а потом её словно прорвало.

Я много думал об этом разговоре впоследствии и до сих пор удивляюсь, как она смогла так много рассказать мне за какие-то жалкие полчаса, что мы просидели с ней в сквере. Сначала Алиса говорила по-японски, и я прекрасно понимал её, но чем ближе к сути он подбиралась, тем сбивчивее и быстрее становилась её речь. В какой-то момент я осознал, что она уже довольно давно говори по-английски и, что самое удивительное, я её без труда понимаю.

В тот раз она рассказала мне о своей семье, о том, что её мать – англичанка, а отец – немец. Что познакомились они в Париже, где отец тогда работал на одной из семейных фирм, а мать приехала отдыхать на студенческих каникулах. Что у неё есть старший брат – талантливый, преуспевающий бизнесмен, руководитель семейного бизнеса. Я узнал, почему Алиса так хорошо знает японский – оказывается, её уже около трех лет готовили к этому. Отец и брат решили открыть филиал в Японии, но поскольку никто из них не знал японского и не мог бросить дела фирмы, они решили, что этим займется Алиса.

\- Понимаешь, я была уверена, что всё по-старому. Я знала, что должна закончить тут школу, поступить в Университет, а потом брат бы передал мне дела фирмы… Я никак не ожидала такого! Я даже подумать не могла, что отец пойдет на эту сделку. – Тут Алиса резко замолчала и, глубоко вздохнув, выпалила. – Они решили выдать меня замуж. Без моего ведома.

В её глазах стояли слезы. Я не знал, что сказать, как поддержать её. Выражение лица выдало меня, или что-то другое, но Алиса неожиданно быстро собралась и совершенно спокойно сказала:

\- Прости. Не стоило мне всё это говорить. Прости меня, пожалуйста. – Она вдруг совершенно по-японски поклонилась и быстро ушла. Я тоже вынужден был уйти – на нас уже начали оборачиваться люди.

Не помню, чем я занимался в выходные, но чувствовал я себя отвратительно – это точно. Я знал, что совершил ошибку, что должен был как-то поддержать её, ободрить, успокоить. Но я не мог этого сделать. По многим причинам. Думаю, то выражение, что она увидела у меня на лице, когда сказала о своем замужестве, ввело её в заблуждение. Я и сам тогда не понимал себя, и, конечно, она так же вряд ли смогла правильно понять моё смятение. Теперь-то я знаю, что эта была целая гамма чувств: и боль утраты, и отчаяние, и жгучая ненависть и даже сопереживание.

Я не знал, что сделать, что сказать, как поддержать девушку, в которую уже был влюблен, пусть и не осознавал этого сам. И мне от этого было только больней.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Хорошо помню, что в понедельник мне не хотелось идти в школу. Я хочу сказать, сильнее обычного. Я не хотел встречаться с Алисой, потому что чувствовал вину, но и как исправить ситуацию, не имел ни малейшего представления. Но оставаться дома было ещё хуже. В итоге, я и сам не заметил, как собрался в школу и оказался на нужной станции.

Шел проливной дождь. У выхода столпилось довольно много народу, но я без труда нашел глазами Алису. И Такахиро. Я подумал, было, сделать вид, что не заметил их и пойти другой дорогой. Хоть у меня и не было зонта, я бы предпочел вымокнуть по пути в школу, чем пятнадцать минут делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Уже решив сбежать, я двинулся в сторону выхода. Но Сэки заметил меня.

\- Эй, Рэйто! Мы тут! – крикнул он громко и помахал рукой.

\- Чёрт, - негромко выругался я и постарался изобразить удивление, пока подходил к ним. – Привет. А я думал, вы ушли уже. Простите, не заметил вас.

\- Да, в такой толпе сложновато встретиться. – Хмыкнул Сэки. Алиса поздоровалась тоже, мягко улыбнувшись мне. И тут же уткнулась в телефон.

\- Ну что, идём? – спросил Такахиро.

\- Давайте Хикари подождем. – Попросила Алиса. – Она только что мне написала. Говорит, не может нас найти.

\- Хорошо! У неё точно зонтик есть, - обрадовался Сэки. Только теперь я заметил, что у Алисы зонта не было, зато Такахиро держал в руках большой синий зонт-трость.

\- Позвони ей, - предложил я. – А ты, Сэки, подними зонт.

\- Хорошо. – Алиса с готовностью набрала номер.

\- Отличная идея! – Обрадовался Такахиро. Я недоверчиво посмотрел на него, слишком уж хорошее настроение у него было.

Ито мы ждали совсем не долго. После того, как Алиса позвонила ей, она легко нас нашла, и мы дружно пошли в школу. Я немного боялся, что Сэки захочет идти со старостой, но этого не случилось. Мы шли друг за другом: девушки впереди, мы с Такахиро следом. Я видел спину Алисы, как она о чем-то спокойно разговаривает с Ито, иногда смеется. Она выглядела на удивление непринужденно, ничто не указывало на то, что она всё ещё переживает из-за случившегося два дня назад.

\- Эй, Ягами. Что с тобой? – обеспокоенно спросил Сэки. – У тебя неприятности с отцом?

\- А?.. Нет, о чем ты? – я настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не сразу понял, что он обращается ко мне. – Всё отлично. Вот что с тобой, Сэки? С чего ты такой счастливый?

\- И ничего я не счастливый! – фыркнул он. – Чушь какая.

\- Как скажешь, - равнодушно сказал я.

\- Нет, ну я же вижу – что-то случилось. – Через некоторое время сказал он. – Не понимаю, ты с Алисой поссорился?

\- Почему ты так решил? – я удивленно уставился на него.

\- Ну, когда я её встретил у станции, она выглядела подавленной и как будто не могла решить, остаться ей или уйти. Вы виделись на выходных? – задумчиво сказал он.

\- Нет. – Безразлично ответил я. Сэки пристально посмотрел на меня.

\- Ладно. Как знаешь. – Он неодобрительно покачал головой. – Но если всё-таки решишь поговорить об этом, я готов выслушать тебя.

Я ничего не ответил. С моей точки зрения, Такахиро вел себя странно. Я не понимал, с чего бы мне обсуждать с ним свои проблемы. Тем более, если это касалось девушек. Правда, в последнее время у меня таких проблем не было: после перехода в эту школу я ни с кем не встречался. Больше одного раза. Знаю, это звучит смешно, но на первом же свидании мне становился ужасно скучно. Ещё не было ни одной девушки, заинтересовавшей меня по-настоящему. В средней школе это было некоей разновидностью спорта: все более-менее популярные парни старались встречаться с как можно большим числом девушек. Успеть до выпускного было почему-то крайне важно для нас. Глупость чистой воды. И хоть я знал, что в классе есть девушки, которые не отказались бы встречаться со мной, мне это было не интересно. Сейчас я понимаю, что просто перестал доверять людям из-за истории с отцом.

В средней школе у меня было полно друзей, я редко бывал дома. После перевода я почти перестал с ними общаться: не отвечал на звонки и письма, отказывался приходить на встречи, придумывая самые нелепые предлоги. Постепенно, они поняли, что я просто ищу отговорки и перестали звать меня. Они могли даже не здороваться, если мы вдруг встречались на улице. Просто проходили мимо. Наверное, они думали, что это должно задеть меня. Мне было всё равно.

Задумавшись, я даже не заметил, как мы дошли до школы. Дождь почти прекратился к этому времени. Ито сложила зонт и на Алису полетели капли. Она рассмеялась:

\- Осторожнее!

\- Ох, прости! Я и не заметила! – со смехом извинилась Хикари. Кажется, Сэки что-то пошутил, но я его не услышал. Как раз в этот момент Алиса обернулась. Наши глаза встретились. Она тут же отвернулась к, что-то оживленно рассказывавшему, Такахиро, но я успел заметить в её взгляде сожаление и странную решимость.

Сейчас я понимаю, что вряд ли мог увидеть всё это. И, тем не менее, её взгляд запомнился мне именно таким – очень грустным, но в то же время полным внутренней решимости.

Не знаю, что повлияло на меня сильнее: взгляд Алисы или собственное чувство вины, но я так и не поговорил с ней в тот день. И в следующие два дня тоже. Сама Алиса, впрочем, так же не спешила с разговором. Изредка я чувствовал на себе её взгляд, но каждый раз, когда я поворачивался к ней, она лишь улыбалась своей красивой отчужденной улыбкой и невозмутимо продолжала разговор или возвращалась к тетрадям. Казалось, её устраивает нынешнее положение вещей, и я понемногу успокоился. Как ни странно, снова почву из-под ног выбил у меня Сэки.

Кажется, был уже конец недели – четверг или пятница – шла большая перемена. Я читал книгу в классе, Алиса тут же разговаривала с Ито и ещё двумя нашими одноклассницами. Краем уха я слышал, что они обсуждают какой-то новомодный фильм. Книга совершенно меня не увлекала, в какой-то момент я даже заслушался и потому не сразу заметил Сэки.

\- Эй, Рэйто, снова в мечтах? – хмыкнул он, подходя ко мне.

\- Я читаю, вообще-то. – Я хмуро показал ему книгу. – Ты прочитал, кстати? Это вроде бы будет в экзаменах.

\- Неа, ещё и не начинал даже. – Равнодушно отмахнулся он. Я удивленно посмотрел на него – это было совсем не похоже на Сэки. В отличие от меня он приложил немало усилий, чтобы попасть в эту школу и всегда старался оставаться в десятке лучших учеников. Он внимательно посмотрел на меня и негромко сказал. – Идём. Разговор есть.

\- Ладно.

Мы пошли на стадион. В это время дня народу там почти не было, к тому же, он прекрасно просматривался, и лучшее место для личных разговоров представить себе было сложно. Сэки уселся на одну из трибун и внимательно посмотрел на меня. Я ответил ему вопросительным взглядом. Он молчал.

\- Какого черта? – не выдержал я. – Ты притащил меня сюда только чтобы на меня пялиться?!

\- Нет. Я жду. – Спокойно ответил Такахиро.

\- И? Чего ты ждешь-то? – нахмурился я. Он продолжал молчать. Я устало вздохнул. – Слушай, если ты не объяснишь, чего ты от меня хочешь, я просто уйду и всё. Тут жарко, знаешь ли.

\- Ничего тут не жарко. Хорош заливать! – фыркнул Сэки, но всё же сменил гнев на милость. – Ладно. Объясню, если сам не догоняешь. Выкладывай, что у вас с Алисой происходит?

\- Блин, ты достал уже! – я резко развернулся. – Я ухожу.

\- Так значит, это правда, ты отказал ей? – как можно небрежнее произнес Такахиро. Конечно, я понимал, что он специально подначивает меня, но не мог ничего с собой поделать.

\- Отказал? О чем ты?! – я вернулся к нему. – Она мне ничего не говорила, так что и отказать я не мог. Вы же с Ито всё время с нами были, когда, интересно, она могла мне признаться?

\- А ну… - Такахиро слегка растерялся под моим напором, но быстро взял себя в руки. – Так значит, ты не откажешь ей?

\- Нет, ты точно достать меня решил. – Я сел рядом с ним. – Откажу – не откажу. Тебе-то что за дело? Это касается только меня и её.

\- Отчасти да, отчасти – нет. – Загадочно сказал Сэки. – Но вообще-то я о другом хотел поговорить.

\- И о чем же? – хмуро спросил я, обернувшись к нему. Не знаю, собирался ли что-то ещё сказать Такахиро или нет, но прозвенел звонок и мы вынуждены были закончить разговор. А после нам было уже не до того.

В конце дня Алиса догнала меня уже у школьных ворот, её задержал учитель и потому Сэки с Ито уже ушли. Я же задержался в школе случайно – решил зайти в библиотеку.

\- Рэйто! – окликнула она меня. Поравнявшись со мной, Алиса продолжила. – Как я рада, что ты ещё не ушел. Ненавижу ходить домой одна. Что-то ты сегодня поздно…

\- Я в библиотеку ходил.

\- Ты много читаешь, - сказала Алиса.

\- Да нет. Скорее, я мало читаю. По сравнению с тобой. – Улыбнулся я.

\- Рэйто, ты не возражаешь, если мы пойдем через парк? Это чуть дальше, чем обычный путь до станции. – Неожиданно предложила Алиса. Я пожал плечами:

\- Я не против.

Алиса выглядела чем-то обеспокоенной, и я не смог отказать ей. Почти всю дорогу до парка мы шли молча. Погода была хорошая, на небе не было ни облачка. Почему-то я очень хорошо помню всё это: и свежую молодую траву, и готовые в любой момент раскрыться цветки на вишнях, легкий весенний ветер.

В парке было немноголюдно, но Алиса почему-то не пошла через главную аллею, а свернула вбок. Я хотел спросить её об этом, но она опередила меня:

\- Я хорошо знаю этот парк, так ближе.

\- Ты часто тут бываешь? – удивился я.

\- Раньше я ходила в школу через него. После того, как отказалась от шофера. – Пояснила она. – До того, как мы стали встречаться у станции.

\- Ааа… Ясно. – Я кивнул, почему-то почувствовав себя неловко. Настроение Алисы неуловимо изменилось. Если когда мы выходили из школы, она лишь слегка нервничала, то сейчас же она была на взводе.

Спросить я так ничего и не успел, она неожиданно остановилась и уверенно сказала:

\- Вообще-то, я хотела поговорить с тобой, потому и попросила пойти сюда.

\- Поговорить? Что-то случилось? – нахмурился я, перебирая в памяти последние дни.

\- Ты хочешь со мной встречаться? – спокойно и отчетливо сказала Алиса и тут же добавила несколько поспешно, не глядя на меня. – Я пойму, если ты откажешься. Ничего не изменится…

\- Алиса. – Она подняла на меня взгляд и я…

Поцеловал её.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Я не знаю, почему «ответил» именно так.

Сейчас я мог бы сказать что-то вроде: «Я решил, что поступок красноречивее всяких слов». Но главное, это было искренне. Просто вдруг всё, о чем я думал в последнее время, всё, из-за чего переживал, стало не важно.

\- Прости. Я не должна была делать этого. – Алиса опомнилась первой. Я даже подумать ничего не успел.

\- О чем ты? Почему ты извиняешься? – опешил я. – Ведь это я…

\- Нет, Рэйто, это всё я. Если бы я тогда не сорвалась и не наговорила лишнего… Сейчас тебе бы не пришлось соглашаться… - Алиса отвернулась и как будто собралась идти дальше, но я поймал её руку.

Она обернулась, и я снова её поцеловал. Её волосы пахли цитрусовыми и были такими мягкими и нежными на ощупь.

\- Я избегал тебя не из-за того, что ты сказала. Я был зол на себя. – Спокойно сказал я. Это вышло даже легче, чем я ожидал. Алиса посмотрела на меня внимательно, ничего не говоря. Вдруг она негромко рассмеялась.

\- Почему ты смеёшься? – удивился я.

\- Я такая идиотка… Боже, я столько думала об этом, и всё равно веду себя как дура!

И именно в этот момент я понял, что нравится мне в Алисе больше всего. Её честность. Предельная честность во всём.

Впоследствии я много думал об этом: о словах Алисы, о тех чувствах, что они вызвали во мне, о последующих месяцах, чуть ли не лучших в моей жизни. Сейчас я понимаю – в то время Алиса постоянно чувствовала за собой вину. Ей казалось, что её искренность вынудила меня быть с ней. Думаю, она и сама прекрасно понимала, что не смогла бы поступить иначе, но подспудно это мучило её всё время, что мы были вместе. Сколько бы я ни старался показать ей, что мои чувства искренни и в них нет ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего жалость или сочувствие, я знал, что до конца она не может поверить мне. Просто не позволяет себе. Встреться мы снова, я бы смог подобрать слова, объяснить, что ей не в чем себя винить. Это невозможно, я знаю это. Глупо даже думать о подобном. И всё равно я раз за разом продолжаю проигрывать эту сцену в уме, когда у меня есть время. Думаю о том, что скажу ей, пытаюсь представить её реакцию.

В тот раз я не смог придумать ничего лучше, как предложить ей жить сегодняшним днём и постараться не вспоминать о том, что было.

\- Ты, правда, хочешь этого? – слегка хмурясь, серьёзно спросила Алиса.

\- Я не из тех, кто стал бы встречаться с девушкой из жалости или чего-то подобного. – Я специально сделал вид, что обиделся, но Алиса, кажется, поняла меня. Потому что она мягко улыбнулась.

\- Хорошо. Я больше не буду говорить об этом. Ты убедил меня.

\- Вот и отлично. А теперь давай выбираться отсюда, становится холодно.

Остаток пути мы говорили о какой-то ерунде. Я даже толком не помню, как мы расстались: я проводил Алису до дома и, кажется, на этом всё. Но зато теперь я точно знал, где она живёт.

На следующий день в школе тоже ничего не произошло. Мы с Алисой, не сговариваясь, решили, что не стоит афишировать изменения в наших отношениях. Тогда нам это казалось правильным и логичным, хотя сейчас я не могу вспомнить ни одной существенной причины для такого поведения. Единственное, что я отчетливо помню, так это маячащее передо мной лицо Такахиро – кажется, в тот день Сэки не упустил ни одной возможности спросить меня: «Что случилось?».

Конечно, тогда меня это ужасно злило, поскольку я видел, что Алисе удалось сохранить всё втайне от остальных девчонок. Да и Такахиро, если ему что-то взбредало в голову, становился ужасно настырным, пока не докапывался до сути. Сейчас я понимаю, что проще было ему всё сразу рассказать, но это было не в моём характере, да и не мог я тогда назвать его настолько близким другом. Мне было сложно довериться кому-то и, возможно, именно поэтому наши с Алисой отношения так быстро развивались и буквально в течение какого-то месяца переросли в несколько странную для окружающих, но совершенно естественную для нас обоих, форму зависимости.

Я не очень хорошо помню первые недели с того дня, как мы «начали встречаться». Думаю, не будет преувеличением сказать, что мы были слишком счастливы, чтобы обращать внимание на окружающих. Откровенно говоря, даже сейчас, вспоминая те дни, я понимаю, что ни для меня, ни для Алисы совершенно никакого значения не имело, где мы находимся и чем мы заняты. Одно то, что мы были вместе, дело нас счастливыми.

И, тем не менее, присутствовала какая-то нервозность в наших отношениях в те дни. Я хорошо помню, например, что выбирая место встречи, мы всегда в итоге сходились на максимально удаленном от дома Алисы районе. В школе мы практически не разговаривали, разве что переписывались, и тут меня поразила изобретательность Алисы.

Откуда она узнала про рэнга, я не имею ни малейшего представления. Скорее всего, прочитала в какой-то книге. Тогда Алиса читала очень много. Той весной она увлекалась традиционной поэзией, и никого не удивило, когда она как-то вскользь упомянула об этом в разговоре.

Поначалу я думал, как и все, что ей просто нравится эта игра: сначала они играли только с Ито, потом к ним стали присоединяться и другие девчонки, которых позабавила сама идея переписываться таким образом. К тому же, всегда можно было сказать учителю, что так ты изучаешь японскую литературу, думаю, этот фактор и стал решающим.

Мода на рэнга быстро распространилась по классу, и вскоре уже никто не мог вспомнить, кто первым предложил сыграть в эту игру. В конечном итоге, нам с Алисой это было только на руку – в общем потоке записок никто не обращал внимания на нашу переписку.

Откровенно говоря, я никогда не был особенно силен в поэзии. Да и литературой я не сказать, что сильно увлекался. Наверное, именно поэтому меня так поразило мастерство Алисы. Сейчас я понимаю, что что-то особенное она вряд ли могла написать, но всё же для иностранки её умение обращаться со словами было впечатляющим. Думаю, дело было в том, как она видела мир и чувствовала его. Она не могла открыто говорить об этом, и потому наши «литературные игры» для неё были единственным способом рассказать о своих чувствах.

В ту пору мы часто бывали с ней в саду Кансэн-эн и в парке Уэно. Просто гуляли, смотрели на перелетных птиц. Я до сих пор помню, как она подолгу могла сидеть и молча смотреть на воду. Иногда мне казалось, что она была бы рада остаться тут навсегда: без движений, полностью погруженная в себя, созерцающая что-то, что видела только она. В такие моменты Алиса пугала меня.

Впрочем, было в этих прогулках и кое-что приятное для меня. Обычно Алиса неохотно рассказывала о себе, но в парке она как будто расслаблялась и незаметно для себя начинала вспоминать прошлое. Именно в одну из наших первых прогулок в Уэно я и узнал о том, что Алиса долго жила в Англии. У бабушки, в «родовом поместье», как она это называла. Она с теплом и легкой ностальгией в голосе рассказывала про старый двухэтажный особняк, обвитый какими-то вьющимися растениями, запущенный, заросший сад с небольшим прудом; про высокую кирпичную стену, окружавшую поместье, но сильно разрушенную там, где кончался сад, и небольшую позеленевшую медную дверцу, через которую они с подружкой сбегали в соседнюю деревню.

До того я думал, что Алиса всегда жила где-то во Франции, но оказалось, что до двенадцати лет она жила в основном с бабушкой, в Англии, в Уэльсе. Позже отец решил, что ей будет полезно выучить французский и забрал её в Париж, а оттуда в Прованс, где у него тогда был бизнес. В конечном итоге, затея отца Алисы удалась – она свободно говорила на трёх языках: английском, французском и немецком. А пару лет назад она начала учить японский.

Попытавшись как-то вскользь затронуть эту тему, я быстро убедился, что Алисе неприятно вспоминать о жизни во Франции. Она говорила короткими сухими фразами и никакого особого тепла в её голосе я не услышал. Казалось, она сожалеет о том, что уехала от бабушки.

\- А ты не пробовала объяснить родителям, что ты хочешь вернуться в Англию? – спросил я её по дороге из школы. Алиса остановилась, но тут же опомнилась и пошла дальше. На её лице я увидел маску спокойного безразличия – каждый раз, как я спрашивал что-то о семье, я видел именно это выражение.

\- Нет. Это бессмысленно. Отец считает, что так лучше. – Отчужденно ответила она.

\- Извини, я не в своё дело лезу.

\- Да нет, что ты! – очень мягко ответила Алиса. – Тут нет ничего такого… Просто это действительно бесполезно. Я знаю отца, к тому же, уже нет смысла что-либо менять. Я даже не уверена, что тот дом, в котором я жила, всё ещё стоит на месте. Бабушка давно уже живёт с дядей в Лондоне.

\- Ясно… А с подругой ты общаешься? – сменил тему я.

\- С Кэт? Конечно, - Алиса явно обрадовалась этой перемене. – Она иногда приезжала ко мне, когда я ещё во Франции жила. Кэт – не то, что я – никогда не унывает.

\- По-моему ты тоже никогда не унываешь, Алиса. – Улыбнулся я.

\- Я? Что ты! Я ужасная пессимистка, на самом деле, - она рассмеялась. – Просто я давно поняла, что легче просто улыбаться и делать вид, что всё хорошо, чем объяснять. Да и не интересно это никому.

\- Алиса.

Я остановился посреди дороги и посмотрел ей в глаза.

\- Алиса, обещай мне, что ты не будешь мне «просто улыбаться». Что бы ни случилось.

\- Если ты так хочешь, - наконец, сказала она после непродолжительного молчания. – Я обещаю. Но Рэйто, зачем тебе это?

Я ничего не ответил. Но про себя я подумал, что это должно быть очень тяжело – постоянно скрывать ото всех, что ты чувствуешь и думаешь. Тогда я ещё не понимал этого, но теперь-то я знаю, что в этом мы с Алисой удивительно похожи. Разве что, я никогда не улыбался в таких случаях. Я ещё не понимал до конца, но уже чувствовал, что мне будет больно, если у Алисы что-то случится, а я не узнаю об этом и не смогу ей ничем помочь.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Сейчас, хоть я и продолжаю думать об этом первом месяце, как о лучшем нашем времени, я понимаю, что те дни были полны скрытой внутренней тревоги, исходящей от Алисы. Долгое время она боялась открыто показывать свои чувства, часто молчала, хоть я и видел отчетливо, что она хочет что-то сказать, останавливала себя, не позволяя делать то, что ей хотелось. Но чувства всё равно прорывались наружу случайными оговорками или жестами.

Думаю, поначалу ей сложно было до конца осознать, что мы вместе. Иногда я чувствовал на себе её неуверенный, удивленный взгляд – она сомневалась, на самом ли это деле, и, как будто думала, что всё это сон. Алиса была скрытной от природы и, хоть в это и сложно поверить, но куда более замкнутой, чем я. Она никогда не говорила открыто, но временами всё же прорывались её истинные чувства. Именно случайные оговорки и убедили меня в том, что Алиса впервые делает то, чего хочет именно она. Я не мог спросить открыто, но отчетливо видел это в каждом разговоре, так или иначе касавшемся её семьи, учебы, будущего. Казалось, Алисе и в голову никогда не приходило, что она может решать сама, как ей жить и что ей делать. В то время мне было это непонятно – я-то для себя уже давно решил, кем хочу стать. И потому, наверное, я не раз пытался убедить Алису в том, что она и никто другой должна решать, что ей делать дальше.

Как бы странно это ни выглядело, но в то время мы с Алисой очень много разговаривали. Обо всем на свете. Я ещё никогда в жизни не говорил ни с кем так много и на такие разные темы. Алиса была очень приятным собеседником, всегда готовым выслушать и поддержать разговор. Мы подолгу разговаривали по телефону, засиживались допоздна, много спорили, но ни разу не ссорились, даже если наши взгляды на что-то не совпадали. Скорее всего, это было связано с той неловкостью, которую чувствовала в моем присутствии Алиса. Не думаю, что она отдавала себе отчет в том, что делает, но неосознанно она всегда держала дистанцию. До того урока английского.

Откровенно говоря, я совершенно не помню, что мы проходили в тот день. Помню только, что мы читали и переводили отрывки из какого-то произведения. Мне было скучно, и потому я смотрел в окно, а чуть впереди меня, у другого окна сидела Алиса. Потому-то я и увидел, как она неожиданно побледнела и слегка покачнулась.

Первой среагировала Ито, сидевшая как раз рядом с ней.

\- Алиса, что с тобой? Тебе плохо? – обеспокоенно спросила она.

\- Да, немного…

\- Ито, проводи Марр в медпункт. – Учитель сориентировался быстрее всех. Впрочем, думаю, Хикари уже и сама сообразила, что нужно делать. Они вышли под легкое перешептывание учеников. Помню, кто-то ещё сказал:

\- Зачем она вообще на английский ходит? Разве это не её родной язык?

Вопрос, кажется, поставил в тупик всех, даже учителя. Я тоже был в недоумении – до того мне и в голову не приходило, что Алисе нет совершенно никакой необходимости ходить на уроки английского.

На перемене я сразу же пошел в медпункт, совершенно не заботясь о том, что подумают одноклассники.

\- А, Рэйто! – обрадовалась как раз выходящая из кабинета Ито. – Ты как раз вовремя.

\- Что случилось? – нахмурился я. – Что с Алисой?

\- Ничего страшного, в общем-то, но… Не мог бы ты проводить её? – обеспокоенным тоном сказала староста. – Я договорюсь с учителями…

\- Не нужно. У меня тренировка, скажу Сэки, он передаст тренеру. Схожу в другой раз. – Успокоил её я.

\- Так значит, ты проводишь Алису домой? – зачем-то уточнила Ито.

\- Да, конечно. – Решительно сказал я.

\- Спасибо тебе большое.

Ито вернулась в кабинет медсестры и вскоре вышла оттуда уже с Алисой. Она всё ещё была бледна, но видно было, что ей уже лучше.

\- Я рассчитываю на тебя! – на прощание сказала староста.

\- Спасибо, Хикари. – Поблагодарила её Алиса. Та лишь улыбнулась и убежала в учительскую – перемена заканчивалась. Вскоре мы остались вдвоем в коридоре. Алиса шла уверено, но когда мы подошли к лестнице, она вдруг схватилась испуганно за стену.

\- Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил я. – Тебе нехорошо?

\- Нет, ничего. Голова закружилась. – Пояснила она.

\- Держись, - я протянул ей руку. Мгновение Алиса колебалась, но всё же взяла меня за руку. Её ладонь была холодной как лед.

Она не забрала у меня руку даже когда мы вышли из школы.

\- Алиса, что сказала медсестра? – решился, наконец, спросить я.

\- Говорит, что я должна нормально питаться, - она слабо улыбнулась.

\- Погоди, - обеспокоенно сказал я, - ты же не хочешь сказать…

\- Я два дня толком не ела, - призналась, наконец, Алиса. – Просто не хотелось.

\- Но так же нельзя! Зачем ты это делаешь, Алиса?! – возмутился я.

Какое-то время она молчала. Мы вышли за ворота школы и свернули в сторону парка – через него проходила самая короткая дорога до дома Алисы. Всю дорогу до парка она упорно молчала. Я тоже ничего не спрашивал больше - пытался показать, что пока она не объяснит мне всё, разговора не выйдет.

Свернув на боковую дорожку, Алиса вдруг остановилась и отпустила мою руку. Я обеспокоенно посмотрел на неё и она, будто повинуясь моему взгляду, подошла ко мне и обняла.

\- Алиса… - только и смог сказать я, настолько был поражен.

\- Прости. Прости меня, пожалуйста, - негромко сказала Алиса. – Я обещала, что буду тебе всё рассказывать, но я не смогла…

\- Что-то случилось? – я почувствовал, что она дрожит и обнял её. – Я не сержусь. Просто скажи, что случилось?

Она, наконец, подняла на меня глаза и кивнула.

\- Давай присядем. Ты, наверное, устала.

Алиса успела только в общих чертах рассказать мне, что случилось, прежде чем у неё зазвонил телефон. Пока она разговаривала, я обдумывал её слова. Оказалось, она звонила домой, хотела поговорить с отцом, но его не оказалось дома, и тогда она решила попросить брата об одолжении.

\- Понимаешь, мне очень хочется остаться на каникулах здесь. Я не хочу уезжать домой, совсем не хочу. – Призналась она. Почему-то от её слов в груди у меня всё потеплело. Зная Алису, я мог не сомневаться – это самое настоящее признание. Хоть она и не сказала вроде бы ничего особенного, но я знал, что её «хочу остаться здесь», означает «хочу быть с тобой».

И тогда она попросила брата поговорить с отцом и разрешить ей остаться в Японии на каникулы. Брат сказал, что перезвонит, как только поговорит с ним, но прошло уже два дня, и никаких известий не было. Не удивительно, что она нервничала.

Алиса закончила разговор и посмотрела на меня.

\- Это был мой брат. – Негромко сказала она.

Я не знал, как поступить: спросить ли её прямо, или подождать, пока она сама заговорит об этом. Алиса решила за меня:

\- Он сказал: «Отец просил передать, что ты можешь не беспокоиться, он не собирается забирать тебя на каникулы, если ты этого не хочешь».

\- Это же прекрасно!.. – обрадовался я, но по выражению лица Алисы сложно было понять, о чем она думает. - Ты не рада?

Она ничего не ответила. Просто поцеловала меня. Хоть этот поцелуй и был совсем коротким и неуверенным, но это был первый раз, когда Алиса поцеловала меня сама. До того я всегда целовал её, и хоть она и отвечала на мои поцелуи, то, что она проявила инициативу говорило мне больше, чем любые слова.

Стоял яркий солнечный день, на небе не было ни облачка, трава уже зазеленела и, кажется, скоро должна была зацвести вишня. Я стоял у станции Сибуя и пытался понять, что я забыл здесь в такое время.

Алиса неожиданно позвонила мне накануне вечером и попросила ждать её у памятника Хатико. Я удивился – она не любила встречаться в туристических местах, особенно в выходные, когда город полон приезжих из пригородов – но, конечно же, согласился. В выходные я обычно работал, но в этот раз выдался свободный день, естественно упускать возможность провести его с Алисой я не собирался. И каково же было моё удивление, когда я увидел Сэки, выходящего из станции и идущего прямо ко мне.

\- Привет! Давно здесь? – спокойно улыбаясь, поздоровался он.

\- Привет, - озадаченно откликнулся я, - не особо. А ты что тут делаешь?

\- Двойное свидание. - Просто ответил Такахиро.

\- Чего? – опешил я. – Какое ещё свидание?

\- У тебя свидание с Алисой, у меня – с Хикари. Что непонятного? – невозмутимо ответил Сэки, и тут же пытливо посмотрел на меня. – Что ты с ней сделал, кстати?

\- С кем, с Ито? – я уже совсем ничего не понимал. – Да я её и не видел…

\- Ягами, не тупи! Ну, причем тут Ито? – устало попросил Такахиро. – Я тебя про Алису спрашиваю. Что ты с ней сделал, что она так легко согласилась? Это же равносильно признанию!

\- Блин, Сэки, ты достал уже! – не выдержал я. – О каком признании ты так упорно твердишь уже столько времени?

\- Как это, о каком?! – возмутился он. – Я о том, что вы встречаетесь уже месяц, а никто этого не знает!

\- Ты сам себе противоречишь, - устало сказал я, внутренне смирившись с тем, что мне придётся ему всё рассказать. – Если ты знаешь, что мы уже месяц встречаемся, то значит это не секрет…

\- Я, положим, догадался. Но это только потому, что я тебя знаю. Остальные-то нет. Слушай, почему вы скрываете это? Думаешь, у тебя будут неприятности? Или у Алисы?

Я безразлично пожал плечами. Но хоть виду я и не подал, но всё же задумался. Наконец, я сказал:

\- У меня-то неприятности вряд ли будут, а вот что касается Алисы… Не знаю.

\- Значит, всё-таки из-за этого. – Задумчиво констатировал Сэки. – Но тебе не о чем переживать. Я уверен, что проблем не будет.

\- Сэки, я не могу объяснить тебе этого. Могу только сказать, что мы даже между собой никогда эту тему не обсуждали.

\- И, тем не менее, Алиса решила, что мне можно доверять. Раз уж она сказала Ито, а она точно знает, что мы с Хикари встречаемся. – Задумчиво заметил Такахиро. Я пожал плечами.

\- Она знает, что мы дружим. И ты вызываешь у неё доверие. Вообще-то для Алисы это много значит…

\- Они идут. – Быстро сказал Сэки. – Давай сменим тему.

Теперь и я увидел их. Девушки шли к нам от станции, что-то увлеченно обсуждая. Алиса улыбалась, и я невольно залюбовался ею. Сэки внимательно посмотрел на меня и со странным выражением негромко сказал:

\- Ты попал, Ягами. Я и подумать не мог, что ты можешь так влюбиться!

\- Заткнись, Сэки. – Вяло огрызнулся я. Не знаю, что разозлило меня сильнее: то, что он обо всём догадался, или же то, что я не смог скрыть своих чувств.

\- Привет! Давно ждете? – поздоровалась Ито.

\- Нет, совсем недолго! – широко улыбнулся Сэки. Я посмотрел на него и подумал, что мы квиты: его влюбленность была не менее очевидна.

\- Привет, - улыбнулась Алиса. – Хороший сегодня день, правда?

\- Просто прекрасный. – Кивнул я. – Я как раз сегодня думал, что скоро вишня должна зацвести.

\- О, правда? – она обрадовалась.

Алиса мягко улыбнулась мне, и я улыбнулся ей в ответ. Тогда я ещё не понимал этого, но теперь знаю - нам не нужны были слова, чтобы понимать друг друга. Нас прервал Сэки:

\- Ну что, идём? Скоро сеанс.

\- Да, точно. – Кивнула Ито, и повернулась ко мне, заметив мой удивленный взгляд. – Мы идём в кино. Я вчера забыла Алисе сказать.

\- Ясно. В кино, так в кино. – Я равнодушно пожал плечами – мне было всё равно, куда идти, ведь Алиса была здесь. Посмотрев на неё, я понял, что она думает о том же.

Честно говоря, фильм мне не понравился. Это был какой-то новомодный голливудский боевик, чей сюжет укладывается в простую и старую как мир формулу: «Хорошие парни всегда побеждают плохих». Ничего оригинального и интересного. Много стрельбы, взрывов, драк и погонь, чуть-чуть романтики и секса. В общем – классика жанра. Мне даже не нужно было смотреть на экран, чтобы знать, что там происходит и чем всё это кончится. Алису же, кажется, фильм увлек. По крайней мере, она изредка поворачивалась к Ито и что-то негромко говорила ей. Каждый раз после этого они смеялись. Поначалу мне было интересно, о чем они шепчутся и хотелось услышать комментарии Алисы, я слегка ревновал её, хоть и чувствовал, что это глупо. Но где-то на середине, когда режиссер решил «добавить драмы», Алиса вдруг взяла меня за руку, и я тут же и думать забыл обо всём остальном. Она не отпускала мою руку до самого конца сеанса, хоть больше ничего трагического на экране и не произошло.

Выйдя из зала, мы разделились ненадолго: девушки ушли, а мы с Сэки остались ждать их в фойе.

\- Не знаю, что с вами случалось за эти последние два дня, но вы явно стали ближе. Неловкость исчезла, что ли? – задумчиво сказал он, глядя куда-то мимо меня.

\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что мне не интересны твои комментарии? - Не особенно раздумывая, огрызнулся я.

\- Приходило. – Обезоруживающе улыбнулся Такахиро. – Но я рад за тебя, так почему бы мне не поделиться с тобой своей радостью?

Я не нашелся, что ответить. Да и Алиса с Хикари как раз вернулись, разговор сам собой оборвался и больше мы об этом не говорили. Но позже я понял, что Сэки был прав. Что-то изменилось, но изменилось не столько в наших отношениях, сколько в Алисе. Она больше не скрывала своих чувств: её скованность исчезла, она, наконец-то, расслабилась.

Уже одно это делало меня счастливым.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Говорят, первая любовь не бывает счастливой.

Я никогда так не считал и не думаю так до сих пор. Да, наша с Алисой история закончилась не так, как хотелось нам обоим. Со стороны может даже показаться, что она закончилась трагически. Как бы там ни было, мы были счастливы те недолгие месяцы, что провели вместе.

Вспоминая эти полгода, даже сейчас я с уверенностью могу сказать – ни невзгоды и сложности, ни боль и потери не смогли сломить нас, не стерли из памяти то ощущение целостности, взаимодоверия, любви, что было в каждом из наших дней. Конечно, я не могу, да и не имею права с уверенностью говорить за Алису, но про себя я знаю точно – мне никогда даже в голову не приходило пожалеть о том, что было между нами. И сейчас, думая о нашем времени, не смотря на тоску и печаль, я благодарен Алисе за то, что она позволила мне быть рядом с ней.

Даже сейчас я помню те дни, что мы были вместе, в мельчайших подробностях. Помню, как Алиса заваривала чай: всегда высоко поднимая чайник с кипятком, и наблюдая, как горячая струя воды, изгибаясь, вливается в заварку; как она читала: чуть хмурясь, иногда, увлекшись, покусывая нижнюю губу или играя с волосами; как она писала конспекты, или работала за ноутбуком. Я помню её смех: иногда лёгкий, иногда заливистый и будто бы выматывающий её, но неизменно искренний.

А её письменный стол? Всегда в идеальном порядке, аккуратные стопки книг с яркими стикерами-закладками на страницах. Причем цвет стикера имел свой смысл: синий – интересные места, красный – важные пометки, желтый – просто что-то, что показалось Алисе забавным. Или толстые блокноты, в которые она своим аккуратным почерком записывала всё, что казалось ей интересным. Я помню, как она одевалась: всегда элегантно, со вкусом и никогда – больше трех цветов во всём костюме. Меня это, помнится, тогда удивило и поставило в тупик – в ту пору у нас было модно смешивать огромное количество разных цветов в одежде и сочетать, по сути, не сочетаемые между собой вещи. Алисе было всё равно, казалось, она совершенно не интересуется модой, просто носит то, что ей нравится. И ещё Алиса почти не носила украшений. Единственное, что всегда было на ней – круглый маленький медальон с Девой Марией с младенцем. Его ей подарила мама на десять лет и с тех пор Алиса не расставалась с ним.

Может показаться, что Алиса была очень педантичной уже тогда, но это не совсем так. Единственное, в чем она сознательно поддерживала порядок, это книги и бумаги, которые были ей нужны для работы. В остальном – я это ясно увидел, когда мы жили вместе – она просто следовала заведенному в её семье порядку всё класть на свои места. Именно Алиса показала мне насколько удобно не убираться от случая к случаю, а поддерживать порядок.

Алиса тщательно планировала всё, что делает: касалось ли это учебы, или работы, решения, куда пойти вечером, или какой фильм посмотреть, она всегда старалась подробно изучить вопрос и только после этого принять решение. Тут мы с ней совершенно не сходились во взглядах – я по натуре человек импульсивный, легко меняющий решения под влиянием минутной прихоти или настроения, не мог понять её любви к четкости и жесткому планированию. Поначалу мы даже спорили с ней из-за этого, но постепенно каждый из нас начал перенимать манеры другого. Думаю, мне удалось добиться успеха именно благодаря Алисе – это она научила меня не только полагаться на свои инстинкты, но и просчитывать ситуацию наперед. Она же научилась доверять своим чувствам, позволять себе иногда расслабиться и пустить всё на самотёк.

Однако было кое-что, что Алиса наотрез отказывалась планировать, считая это не просто лишним, но даже и вредным. Хоть изначально я и противился этому, но позже понял, что здесь она была абсолютно права.

Мне сложно говорить об этом даже сейчас, спустя время. Даже с Сэки мы никогда не говорили об этом, хотя, подозреваю, его сильно распирало от любопытства, поскольку он, зная меня, практически сразу понял, что случилось. Не то, чтобы эта тема была для меня каким-то табу. Скорее, я слишком романтизировал образ Алисы, чтобы обсуждать с друзьями столь интимную сторону нашей с ней жизни. Я любил её и, пусть и неосознанно, старался защитить от всего, что могло причинить боль. Сейчас-то я прекрасно понимаю, что в моём нежелании обсуждать это было больше собственничества, чем чего-либо ещё. Впрочем, если я не расскажу об этом, образ Алисы получится неполным.

Думаю, что эту ночь я буду помнить всегда.

Возможно, кому-то это покажется чересчур наивным или романтичным, но я знаю точно: близость без чувств - просто секс, и он никогда не сравнится с занятием любовью. Даже если физически они ничем и не отличаются, когда любишь человека, чувствуешь всё иначе. Мне есть с чем сравнивать. Было уже тогда. Если бы не Алиса, я бы, скорее всего, так и не понял, что до того ни разу по-настоящему не влюблялся. Все мои прошлые чувства меркли по сравнению с теми, что я испытывал к ней.

Я не хочу вдаваться в подробности не из-за стыда или смущения. Просто хочу, чтобы это оставалось только между нами. Это то, что принадлежит нам двоим, и поскольку я знаю, что Алиса не стала бы ни с кем говорить об этом, я тоже сохраню это в тайне. Скажу лишь только, что в тот единственный раз, когда мы вскользь затронули эту тему, Алиса наотрез отказалась что-либо планировать.

Кажется, в тот день дождь пошел уже под вечер, как раз когда я провожал Алису. Конечно же, у нас не было с собой зонта и потому к её дому мы дошли, вымокнув до самой последней нитки. Хоть было уже довольно тепло, Алиса не захотела отпускать меня в мокрой одежде домой.

Я до сих пор помню лёгкий, цитрусовый запах её тела, словно это было вчера. Помню, как восхитительно выглядело на её белоснежной коже черное белье; как тонкий луч, пробившегося сквозь тучи, заходящего солнца золотил её волосы, придав им невероятный рыжий оттенок. Я помню прикосновения её холодных пальцев к моей спине, и её поцелуи. В ту ночь я открыл новую Алису, которую не знал не только я, но и вообще никто. Кажется, даже она сама.

Её нежность и страсть, мягкость и стремительность, уверенность в себе и смущение – я не забуду их никогда. Она почти ничего не говорила ни тогда, ни позже, но её прикосновения были красноречивее любых слов.

«Тело не лжет». Я не помню, кто это сказал, откуда я вообще знаю эту фразу, но Алисе она подходила идеально. То, что она не могла сказать словами, она с легкостью передавала прикосновениями, жестами, взглядом. И хоть тогда меня это немного огорчало, но и, в то же время, каждое её слово наполнялось особенным смыслом и дело счастливым.

В тот раз мне, конечно, пришлось соврать матери, что я останусь на ночь у Сэки – Алиса категорически отказалась со мной расставаться. Это было невероятно приятно, но в то же время я был удивлен - раньше она никогда не вела себя подобным образом.

Естественно, мне пришлось сказать об этом Такахиро: иначе он не смог бы прикрыть меня, если родителям придёт в голову позвонить ему домой и проверить. А это означало, что на следующее утро меня ждёт допрос с пристрастием. Я уже заранее готовился дать отпор, но на моё счастье ничего подобного не произошло.

Не знаю, как так вышло, но с Такахиро мы встретились только два дня спустя, когда он зашел в магазин, где я тогда работал. Я сразу же приготовился к худшему.

\- Привет. – Спокойно поздоровался Сэки, старательно делая вид, что просто прогуливался мимо. Конечно, такое могло случиться, ведь я работал совсем не далеко от школы. Но только не в этот день. – Как жизнь?

\- Привет, да всё как всегда, работаю. – Не подал виду я.

\- У тебя перерыв скоро? Я хотел поговорить с тобой. – Прямо спросил он. Я удивился – Такахиро редко прямо заявлял о своих намерениях. Что-то должно было случиться, чтобы он вёл себя подобным образом. Я посмотрел на часы.

\- Минут через десять, наверное.

Мимо как раз проходил старший менеджер и, услышав наш разговор, сказал:

\- Можешь сейчас идти на перерыв, Ягами. Всё равно народу нет, и не предвидится.

\- Спасибо.

Мы с Сэки вышли на улицу и устроились на лавочке в сквере напротив.

\- Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? – спросил я, подавив зевок.

\- Я вот всё думаю, стоит на тебя обижаться или дать возможность объяснить всё. – Вместо ответа сказал он. Я удивлённо уставился на него.

\- О чем ты, Такахиро? Мы дня три даже не разговаривали. Что я сделал-то?

\- Сам подумай. – Насупился Сэки. Я действительно не понимал, о чем он. Видимо, Такахиро увидел это и сжалился. – Что случилось три дня назад?

\- Три дня назад? Я с Алисой гулял… А, вот ты о чем! – наконец-то дошло до меня. Я расхохотался. – Сэки, ты, правда, собирался обидеться на меня из-за такой ерунды?

\- А ты считаешь это ерундой? – нахмурился он. Я вздохнул.

\- Я, конечно, ценю твое внимание к моей скромной персоне, но ты перегибаешь палку.

\- Я думал, ты хотя бы позвонишь утром, ну, после…

\- Чёрт! Это уже не смешно, - я понемногу начинал злиться на него. – Ты себя как девчонка ведёшь!

\- Остынь, Ягами. Я не хотел с тобой ссориться. – Он встал.

\- Но тебе это почти удалось. – Я усилием воли взял себя в руки и прямо посмотрел на него. – Если ты считаешь меня своим другом, то должен бы понимать, что я не из тех, кто бежит рассказывать о своих победах. Да и никакая это не победа, если уж на то пошло.

Выражение лица Сэки неожиданно изменилось, он снова сел и пристально посмотрел на меня. Я не мог прямо сказать ему, что Алиса значила для меня слишком много, чтобы обсуждать её, а он, кажется, не понимал этого. Чего-то подобного я ожидал и именно потому избегал встречаться с ним с того дня. Хоть и понимал, что это бессмысленно.

\- Значит, Хикари права. – Неожиданно сказал Такахиро. Я уставился на него, но он больше ничего не говорил. Так и сидел, глядя прямо перед собой остановившимся взглядом. Наконец, он повернулся ко мне и с грустной улыбкой сказал:

\- Совсем недавно я бы сказал, что хотел бы оказаться на твоем месте, но сейчас… - он немного помолчал, будто собираясь с мыслями, и продолжил. – Надеюсь, у вас всё получится. И знаешь, если тебе понадобиться помощь, ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать.

\- Эй, Сэки, с чего это ты вдруг? – опешил я. – С чего такие мысли вообще?

\- Можешь мне ничего не объяснять. Просто знай – я всегда помогу тебе. – Он встал. – Мне пора, да и тебе тоже, наверное.

\- А… Да, конечно. – Растеряно кивнул я. Мы вместе дошли до дверей магазина. – Ну, пока!

\- До встречи, Рэйто. – Задумчиво откликнулся Такахиро. И, уже отойдя на несколько шагов, вдруг обернулся. – Я ничего не скажу отцу, можешь не волноваться об этом.

Он уже давно скрылся за углом, а я так и стоял посреди улицы, глядя ему вслед, пока меня не окликнул менеджер – пора было возвращаться к работе.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Вообще-то мне следовало внимательнее отнестись к словам Сэки. Но в те дни я был на это просто не способен. Алиса занимала все мои мысли, всего меня целиком. Может быть, подсознательно я чувствовал, что наше время кончается, не знаю. Так или иначе, я был слишком увлечён ей, слишком влюблён, чтобы замечать происходящее вокруг меня.

Если я работал с утра, то не мог дождаться вечера, чтобы увидеться с ней, и если по каким-то причинам нам не удавалось встретиться, я не знал, чем себя занять. Каникулы были в самом разгаре, и мы виделись довольно часто, много времени проводили вместе. Точнее сказать: всё свободное время мы проводили вместе.

Так пролетел почти месяц. Настало время цветения вишни и наш класс собрался в парк рядом со школой на ханами. Я хорошо помню, как Алиса разрывалась между желанием пойти и страхом оказаться лишней. Она почему-то была убеждена, что не имеет права участвовать в этом национальном празднике, хоть ей и ужасно хотелось. Нам с Ито с трудом удалось уговорить её.

\- Вы уверены, что ничего страшного, что я тоже приду? – смущенно спросила Алиса, когда мы встретились у станции.

\- Не переживай, всё хорошо будет! – улыбнулся Сэки.

\- Ты же с нами учишься, было бы странно, если бы ты не пришла. – Строго сказала Ито. – Да и девочки расстроились бы.

\- Правда? – обрадовалась Алиса. Она старалась казаться сдержанной, но было видно, что ей приятно это слышать.

\- Конечно. – Серьезно кивнул Такахиро. – Идём, а то опоздаем ещё!

Они с Хикари пошли вперёд, а я взял Алису за руку и негромко сказал:

\- Я бы хотел любоваться цветением вишни только с тобой, Алиса.

Она ничего не ответила, только счастливо улыбнулась и сжала мою руку.

Не могу сказать, что я люблю эту нашу традицию, но после того дня, когда мы смотрели на эти нежно розовые цветы вместе с Алисой, для меня она приобрела свой, особый смысл. До того это была скорее привычка и повод встретиться с друзьями, после я стал избегать любоваться цветением вместе с кем бы то ни было. Старался уехать куда-нибудь, лишь бы не было рядом людей, которые могли бы пригласить меня. Потому что каждый раз, как я вижу цветки вишни или сливы, я вспоминаю лицо Алисы.

Я хорошо помню её восхищение - она действительно была счастлива увидеть это и, пожалуй, я испытал схожие чувства, глядя на неё. До того мне и в голову не приходило, насколько символичной может быть природа. Алиса же, кажется, понимала это всегда.

После того, как всё закончилось, мы вчетвером пошли к станции. На город медленно опускались сумерки, загорались первые фонари и ярко сверкали неоновые вывески магазинов.

Мы остановились у входа, чтобы попрощаться.

\- Я поеду, провожу Хикари. Увидимся в школе! – сказал Сэки и они с Ито, помахав нам на прощание, ушли. Я посмотрел на Алису:

\- Идём?

\- Да. – Коротко откликнулась она. После того, как мы отделились от остальной компании, она выглядела задумчивой.

\- Что-то не так? – обеспокоенно спросил я.

\- Нет, ничего. Не бери в голову. Устала, наверное, - она улыбнулась открытой, искренней улыбкой и я тут же, и думать забыл об этом.

У подъезда она мягко поцеловала меня на прощание, и мы расстались. Я был настолько счастлив, что ни о чем не думал и ничего не замечал вокруг. Если бы только я знал, что меня ждёт дома, не спешил бы так вернуться туда.

Откровенно говоря, мне до сих пор неприятно вспоминать события той ночи. Не столько из-за отца, сколько из-за своей глупости: я прекрасно знал его характер и должен был с самого начала не поддаться на его провокацию, но я не смог. Не сумел сдержаться и не ответить на его выпад, хоть и тогда уже прекрасно знал – если я не отреагирую, он оставит меня в покое, наорет, но оставит. В конце концов, он, скорее всего, принял бы наши с Алисой отношения. Даже не смотря на то, что она была иностранкой.

И, если уж быть до конца честным с собой, именно я спровоцировал его на тот удар. Раньше он никогда не бил меня, да и вообще, думаю, представить себе не мог, что ударит кого-то из семьи или подчиненных не во время тренировки или соревнований. Но в тот день мне это, конечно, в голову не приходило. Я был дико зол на него и потому не слишком отдавал себе отчет в том, что творю. Не помню, ответил ли я ему что-нибудь на удар. Но одно я знаю точно – я ушел сразу же после этого. Кажется, отец был в шоке, но не столько от моего поведения, сколько от самого себя.

Так или иначе, я сбежал. Как я оказался в сквере напротив дома Алисы, я не помню совершенно. И сколько времени я там провел, прежде чем мы встретились. Я не думал о том, что делаю и как быть дальше. Кажется, не думал вообще ни о чем. Одно меня утешает – когда Алиса подошла ко мне, я уже успокоился.

Я сидел на скамейке в центре сквера, мне хорошо было видно магазин на углу, в который Алиса обычно ходила за продуктами и дорожку к её дому. По-хорошему, я просто не мог не заметить её, но я был слишком погружен в себя в тот вечер.

\- Рэйто? Что ты тут делаешь? – удивленно спросила Алиса, подходя ко мне.

Я медленно поднял голову и тут же отвернулся. Мне не хотелось, чтобы она видела меня таким.

\- Эй! Что случилось? Почему ты здесь так поздно? – забеспокоилась Алиса. Она подошла ближе и требовательно сказала. – Ну же! Посмотри на меня!

Я невольно подчинился её настойчивому тону, и посмотрел на неё исподлобья.

\- Да у тебя кровь! – Воскликнула Алиса, но тут же взяла себя в руки. Я думал, она испугается, но она быстро сообразила, что нужно делать. – Сиди тут. Никуда не уходи, слышишь!

\- Не уйду я, - негромко откликнулся я. – Всё равно мне идти некуда.

Но Алиса меня уже не слышала. Спустя несколько минут, она вернулась с аптечным пакетом. Решительно взяла меня за руку и потащила к себе домой:

\- Идем! Нужно всё обработать. Нехорошо, если попадет грязь.

\- Да пофигу. – Вяло отмахнулся я. Алиса выпрямилась, упрямо посмотрела на меня и уверенно сказала:

\- Если тебе пофигу, то и упрямиться нечего. Пошли.

\- Логично, - вынужден был согласиться я, и мы пошли к ней домой.

Тщательно обработав ссадины, Алиса оставила меня в одиночестве и ушла на кухню. Я уже вполне успокоился и начал сожалеть о том, что ноги принесли меня именно к дому Алисы. Чтобы отвлечься я начал рассматривать комнату. Да, я бывал тут уже не раз, но до того Алиса всегда знала о моем приходе и, думаю, готовилась к нему. Сейчас же на письменном столе стоял раскрытый ноутбук, лежали какие-то распечатки. Я, конечно, не видел, что там написано, но это точно было что-то вроде биржевых сводок и графиков.

\- Извини, что заставила тебя ждать. – Алиса поставила на стол поднос с чашками и чайником и села напротив меня.

\- Это я должен извиняться. – Возразил я. – Заставил тебя всё это делать…

\- Ерунда, - спокойно отмахнулась она. – Я бы больше переживала, если бы не встретила тебя.

Мы немного помолчали, прежде чем Алиса решилась задать вопрос, который, думаю, мучил её с самой нашей встречи:

\- Рэйто, почему ты в таком состоянии бродишь по городу посреди ночи?

Мне не понравилось, что Алиса спросила так прямо. Захотелось что-то съязвить, но я не смог, поймав её взгляд. Столько в нём было невыразимой боли и какой-то странной обреченности.

Алиса поняла моё молчание по-своему, и, вздохнув, уже мягче добавила.

\- Я, правда, переживаю. Что случилось? С кем ты подрался?

\- Я не дрался. – Я отвел взгляд. Мне не хотелось говорить ей, что это сделал отец. Алиса сразу бы поняла причину, но она и сама догадалась обо всём.

\- Отец, да? – она покачала головой. – Не отпирайся. Это ясно как белый день!

Мы немного помолчали. Алиса задумчиво крутила чашку в руках, я делал вид, что рассматриваю ширму в другом конце комнаты. Это было глупо, невероятно глупо и всё же я не мог с собой ничего поделать, даже прекрасно отдавая себе в этом отчет. Наконец, Алиса спросила:

\- Это из-за меня, да? Он узнал, что мы встречаемся…

\- Нет! Ты тут совсем не причем! – видимо, я сказал это слишком поспешно. Она только нахмурилась и встала.

\- Если хочешь, можешь остаться сегодня у меня. Домой тебе, наверное, лучше не возвращаться… – Она подошла к встроенному шкафу, задумчиво посмотрела на вещи, аккуратно разложенные на полках. – Ночью обещали дождь, так что лучше уж здесь, чем на улице.

\- Алиса… - Только и смог выдавить из себя я. Она ничего не ответила, так и стояла у шкафа, что-то там разглядывая.

Мне, наконец, удалось взять себя в руки. Я подошел к ней и хотел её обнять, но она вдруг обернулась.

\- Прости меня! Я знаю, меня нельзя простить, и всё равно прошу тебя… Это всё из-за меня. Я, я одна виновата! – я ничего не ответил, просто обнял её. Алиса плакала, а я всё никак не мог подобрать слов, чтобы утешить её, успокоить. Я ненавидел себя за это и всё равно не мог ничего сказать.

В тот день я видел её слёзы в первый и последний раз. Мне было больно видеть её такой, но я совершенно не представлял, что нужно делать в таких случаях. Наверное, потому я и сказал, первое, что пришло мне в голову.

\- Алиса, я люблю тебя. – И только когда она подняла на меня глаза, до меня дошел смысл сказанного. Я испугался и внутренне сжался, готовясь к худшему. Для меня тогда было яснее ясного – нельзя так легко произносить эти слова. Даже если ты действительно чувствуешь это и уверен в них.

Но Алиса отреагировала не так, как я ожидал.

\- Я тоже, Рэйто… Я люблю тебя. – Очень тихо, но уверенно сказала она.

И поцеловала меня.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Так началась наша совместная жизнь.

Хотя, конечно, это громко сказано – я не жил постоянно у Алисы всё это время. Откровенно говоря, я до сих пор не очень понимаю, как нам удалось так легко решить эту проблему. Конечно, мы даже не подозревали сколько трудностей нас ждёт. Но, каким бы странным это ни казалось, все они меркли по сравнению с теми чувствами, которые мы испытывали друг к другу.

Когда мы разговаривали об этом с Алисой на следующее утро, она, как само собой разумеющееся, предложила мне остаться у неё. Правда, вспоминая тот разговор, я вижу, что решение было принято мной, Алиса же просто приняла его, как принимала почти всё, что я делал в то время. Тогда я особенно не задумывался об этом, но сейчас я понимаю, что ни это, ни последовавшее за ним решение больше не возвращаться в родной дом, ей не нравились. Но она приняла их. Ведь так решил я, а Алиса любила меня и принимала таким, какой я есть.

Мы решили, что лучше сразу обо всём рассказать Сэки. В конце концов, он был моим самым близким другом тогда, и родители знали об этом. Несомненным было и то, что отец уже успел позвонить ему.

Я немного переживал из-за разговора с Такахиро. Я ведь не знал, как он отреагирует на это моё решение, но в конечном итоге, договориться с ним оказалось куда проще, чем я думал. Было решено, что Сэки передаст отцу, что я не собираюсь возвращаться домой и намерен остаться у него. Это был единственный приемлемый вариант, с помощью которого мы могли избежать их встречи с Алисой.

Я позвонил сестре и попросил привезти мои вещи к станции. Встреча прошла тяжелее, чем я предполагал: Каору была сильно привязана ко мне и долго упрашивала вернуться домой. Но я не собирался возвращаться. Тогда для меня это было делом чести. Я действительно верил, что смогу доказать отцу, что у меня есть своя голова на плечах и я не нуждаюсь в его постоянной опеке и контроле. Сейчас-то я прекрасно понимаю, что уже тогда родители контролировали меня куда меньше, чем большинство моих сверстников, но тогда я этого не понимал.

Естественно, нужно было скрывать, что мы живем вместе. От учителей и одноклассников, вообще ото всех. Впрочем, тогда уже, кажется, все были в курсе наших отношений, и никого не удивляло, что мы почти всё время вместе. Только Сэки и Ито знали правду, но они молчаливо поддерживали нас. Лишь через пару лет я понял, что истинная причина заключалась не столько в симпатии к нам с Алисой, сколько в том, что они знали больше меня. Честно говоря, я до сих пор и сам не понимаю, как мог не замечать столь очевидные вещи, и, тем не менее, я с завидным упорством не видел и не понимал ничего.

Позже я узнал, что отец периодически заезжал к Такахиро, что бы узнать, как у меня дела. Сэки прикрывал меня, как мог и я благодарен ему за это. Думаю, ему не нравилась вся эта история, но он ни разу не попытался уговорить меня вернуться домой.

Сейчас я прекрасно понимаю: мне следовало вернуться раньше. Но к тому моменту, как я осознал, что отец не злится на меня и даже более того - раскаивается, я зашел уже слишком далеко. Возвращение уже не представлялось мне возможным без скандала. И оттого во мне крепло нежелание возвращаться.

Я по-прежнему работал после школы, Алиса занималась какими-то своими таинственными делами дома, по вечерам мы гуляли, готовили вместе. Я хорошо помню, как Алиса в первый раз смущенно объясняла мне, что совершенно не знакома с японской кухней. Воспоминание об этом до сих пор вызывает у меня улыбку – мне было совершенно всё равно, что и как она готовит, ведь это была еда, приготовленная Алисой.

Она много работала, очень много. Только оказавшись с ней под одной крышей, я осознал, что учёба даётся Алисе вовсе не так легко, как это выглядит со стороны. Она много занималась дома, постоянно учила новые слова, совершенствовалась в каллиграфии. Не говоря уж о той работе, которая, как я сейчас понимаю, и позволяла ей столь спокойно жить всё это время и не зависеть от родителей. Алиса была целеустремленной и всего хотела добиться сама. Но чувствовался в ней какой-то надлом: если училась она с удовольствием, то работу она явно делала через силу и «потому что так нужно». Нет, она никогда ничего подобного не говорила и всегда спокойно улыбалась мне, если я спрашивал об этом. Вот только я уже знал её достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, когда она говорит правду, а когда старается скрыть свои истинные мысли и чувства, чтобы не беспокоить меня.

Как-то я спросил её, почему она так легко даёт списывать другим, если ей самой приходится прилагать усилия. Её ответ удивил меня.

\- Свою голову не приставишь, а от меня не убудет. – Спокойно улыбнулась она и, видя моё недоумение, добавила. – Мы ведь для себя учимся, а не для родителей и учителей. Всё, что я выучила, может помочь мне в жизни. Они не выучили, а списали, значит, они этого знать не будут. Скорее всего. Им всё равно придётся учиться, рано или поздно. Это как с устным счетом – вроде вещь бесполезная, есть же калькулятор, но не всегда он будет под рукой.

Я был удивлён, но всё же признал, что своя логика в её словах имеется. К тому же, я ясно увидел в тот раз – Алисе всё равно. Абсолютно всё равно, выезжает кто-то за её счет или нет. Она знала себе цену и была достаточно уверена в себе, чтобы не обращать особого внимания на мнение остальных. Это восхищало меня в ней. В то же время, у Алисы, казалось, начисто отсутствовал соревновательный дух – она могла быть лучшей в школе, но совершенно к этому не стремилась и всегда удивлялась, когда учителя говорили ей об этом. Я, воспитанный в духе соперничества, стремящийся к победам на соревнованиях, совершенно не понимал такого её отношения. Для меня было очевидно: если ты можешь быть лучшим – будь им.

Чувства к Алисе только крепли во мне день ото дня. Говорят, быт убивает любовь. Не знаю, как с другими, но с нами этого точно не случилось. Я видел, что она счастлива быть рядом со мной не меньше, чем я.

Возможно, именно поэтому я и не смог уловить перемену в её настроении, а когда осознал, было уже слишком поздно что-либо менять.

Поездка в Киото была запланирована чуть ли не полгода назад. Все приготовления давно уже были завершены, всё оплачено, даже разрешения от родителей успели собрать со всех учеников. Именно потому мне и удалось избежать встречи с отцом – он подписал разрешение за несколько месяцев до нашей ссоры.

Я предпочел бы провести это время с Алисой, если уж быть совсем откровенным. Тем более что в Киото я был уже несколько раз – ездил на соревнования по кэндо. Вот только Алиса явно хотела поехать туда. Для неё это был совершенно незнакомый, неизведанный мир и ей, с её любознательностью, хотелось увидеть как можно больше.

Во время экскурсии Алиса была собрана и внимательно слушала гида. Я же откровенно скучал, впрочем, как и большинство. Поездки в Киото были для нашей школы чуть ли не обязательными и проводились с завидной регулярностью. Те, кто учился в школе не первый год, успели побывать здесь уже как минимум пару раз. Потому все мы так ждали свободного времени – у многих уже были любимые места в городе. К моему удивлению, Алиса, любившая гулять, явно не собиралась уходить из храма Хэйан, когда нас наконец-то отпустили.

\- Рэйто, ты не против, если мы тут чуть-чуть задержимся? – спросила она. – Но если нет, мы можем встретиться где-то позже…

\- Я подожду тебя. – Улыбнулся я. Алиса выглядела встревоженной. – Что-то случилось?

\- Ничего, не волнуйся. Просто хочу сделать одну вещь. Я быстро. – Я и опомниться не успел, как она ушла. Такое поведение было совсем не в стиле Алисы. Она обычно говорила, что собирается делать и потому меня это заинтересовало. Я нашел её не сразу. А найдя, был очень удивлён - она писала что-то на эма[1]. Я не решился тревожить её и потому вернулся к воротам.

Алиса подошла ко мне минут через десять. Что-то в ней неуловимо изменилось, но я так и не смог разобраться, что именно.

\- Спасибо, что подождал. – Счастливо улыбнулась она. – Идём?

\- Да, конечно, – я даже слегка растерялся сначала. – А куда ты хочешь?

\- Не знаю… Мне всё равно, ведь я с тобой. – Алиса снова улыбнулась и, взяв меня за руку, негромко добавила. – Пока я с тобой, мне ничего не страшно.

Мне было ужасно интересно, что попросила Алиса, но спрашивать было как-то неудобно, а сама она так ничего и не сказала об этом. Остаток дня она выглядела куда более счастливой, чем в начале поездки и, казалось, совершенно забыла о тех тревогах, что мучали её всё это время. Я, поддавшись перемене в её настроении, тоже с лёгкостью забыл об этом, позволив себе ни о чем не думать и получать удовольствие от совместной поездки. Тогда я ещё не знал, что она будет последней.

Позже, ночью, когда Алиса, наконец, уснула у меня на груди, крепко обняв меня, я думал о том, как же это прекрасно спать в одной постели с любимым человеком. Тогда мне казалось, что так будет всегда – я и представить себе не мог, что мы расстанемся с Алисой. Это казалось мне не просто немыслимым - кощунственным, невозможным. Я был уверен, что хочу быть только с ней. С ней одной. Всегда.

* * *

[1] «Эма» («ema», 絵馬; букв. «картина с лошадью») – это деревянная табличка, на которой каждый пришедший в японский храм может записать своё желание (или даже несколько желаний) и оставить в специально для этого отведённом месте в надежде, что боги прочтут и снизойдут до исполнения.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Мне следовало заметить, что что-то неладно раньше. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как я мог не видеть этого. С каждым последующим после возвращения из Киото днём, Алиса становилась всё мрачнее. Словно из неё уходила жизнь. Однажды утром я неожиданно осознал, что она уже не бегает по утрам в парке, как раньше, пьёт много кофе и поздно ложиться спать. Алиса всегда соблюдала режим, чем удивляла меня, совершенно не способного ложиться и вставать в одно и то же время изо дня в день.

Спустя неделю после школьной поездки я заметил, что она больше не следит за временем. А когда я попытался узнать у неё, что случилось, она лишь пожала плечами и коротко сказала: «У меня бессонница. Не спится и всё тут». До того Алиса никогда не жаловалась на здоровье, естественно я беспокоился, но она больше ничего мне так и не сказала в тот раз.

Помню, как однажды во время обеденного перерыва Сэки вытащил меня из класса и, пристально глядя в глаза, спросил:

\- Что у вас происходит?

\- Ты о чем? – удивленно спросил я. – Ничего не происходит.

\- Вы поссорились? Разве ты не видишь, что Алиса ведёт себя необычно? – нахмурился Сэки.

\- Вообще-то, ты прав. Мне тоже кажется её поведение странным, но она ничего не говорит мне. – Я вздохнул.

\- Не знаю… Может, дело в её отъезде? – задумчиво сказал Такахиро.

\- Что? О чем ты?!

Видимо, я сказал это слишком резко, потому что Сэки нервно дернулся и поспешно отвел взгляд.

\- Я ничего не знаю толком. Поговори с ней. В конце концов, тебя это тоже касается… Разве ты не должен знать? – предложил он. Я задумчиво кивнул.

Весь остаток дня я провел в наблюдении за Алисой. Она действительно вела себя странно: за что бы она ни бралась, ничто не увлекало её как прежде. Принималась ли она читать, писала ли что-то в тетради или просматривала почту на телефоне – всё это не занимало у неё более пяти минут, и цикл начинался сначала. Я видел, что Алиса нервничает, но как узнать причину не знал.

После уроков мы вместе шли домой через парк. Я специально повел её более длинной дорогой, чтобы спокойно поговорить, но разговора не вышло. На все мои вопросы Алиса отвечала односложно или просто кивала. Так продолжалось все последующие дни: она надолго задумывалась и смотрела в одну точку, никак не реагировала на мои слова и действия. Конечно, всё это не могло оставить меня равнодушным. Потому, дней через пять после того, как Алиса начала вести себя странно, я не выдержал и прямо спросил её:

\- Алиса, ты уезжаешь?

Несколько долгих мгновений, показавшихся мне худшими в моей жизни, она смотрела на меня, потом печально вздохнула и сказала:

\- Я не хотела говорить тебе, пока не буду уверена… Я и сейчас ничего точно не знаю, но… Да, скорее всего это так.

Эти слова прозвучали для меня как раскат грома. Я не знал, что сказать. Было ощущение, что у меня вдруг отобрали что-то очень ценное, возможно, самое важное из всего, что у меня было.

\- Алиса… - только и смог выдавить я. Она подошла ко мне и обняла:

\- Прости меня. Я не знаю, что делать. Я перепробовала всё, но ничего не сработало. Рэйто, я не хочу уезжать!

\- Я знаю. Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Нужно было сказать мне, сказать раньше…

Я был уверен, что она заплачет, но Алиса была на удивление спокойна. Внутри у неё, несомненно, всё бушевало, но на лице это почти не отражалось, только глаза стали ещё печальнее обычного.

Мы не спали до рассвета. Просто разговаривали. Обо всём на свете, неосознанно пытаясь забыться в словах, оттянуть момент, заговорить стрелку часов.

Это было невозможно, и мы знали это.

Для меня Алиса была и остаётся самой красивой девушкой в мире. И это не изменится никогда. Её светлые волосы, большие серые глаза в обрамлении совершенно прямых длинных ресниц, мягкие губы, аккуратный нос и бледная, нежная кожа; тонкие запястья и длинные красивые пальцы, изящная талия и стройные ноги – кажется, я помню каждый изгиб её тела так, будто всё это было вчера. Хоть Алиса и выглядела хрупкой и миниатюрной, от неё исходила огромная духовная сила, казалось, ничто не может сломить её веру в себя. Так я думал до того рокового дня.

Я до сих пор виню себя в том, что ничего не понял раньше. Я должен был почувствовать, понять, распознать беду загодя. Я не смог. Всё случилось слишком внезапно для нас обоих. Ещё вчера мы были вместе, ещё вчера Алиса обнимала меня, я чувствовал вкус её губ, а сегодня не стало ничего. Она исчезла из моей жизни так же внезапно, как и вошла в неё.

В тот день у меня были соревнования по дзюдо, и я рано уехал в клуб – тренироваться. Когда мы попрощались, Алиса не выказывала никаких признаков беспокойства. В последние дни она вообще как будто приняла какое-то решение и перестала переживать из-за отъезда. Потому успокоился и я, почувствовав, что к ней вернулась её привычная уверенность в себе и своих силах. Я был счастлив видеть рядом прежнюю Алису и потому упустил кое-что очень важное.

Она перестала работать по вечерам. Вообще не прикасалась к ноутбуку. Раньше, даже когда я был дома, она периодически просматривала какие-то биржевые сводки и графики. В последнее же время, стоило мне переступить порог квартиры, и Алиса уже почти не отходила от меня. Конечно, мне было очень приятно её внимание, потому я и предпочитал не замечать эти странности. Как оказалось, зря.

Вечером, когда я возвращался с соревнований, я ещё издалека заметил Сэки и Ито на дорожке, ведущей к дому Алисы. Они о чем-то разговаривали, а заметив меня, тут же замолчали.

\- Привет. Что вы тут делаете? – спокойно спросил я.

\- Привет, Рэйто. С соревнований? И как всё прошло? – с какой-то странной интонацией спросил Такахиро. Внутри у меня тут же всё сжалось.

\- Сэки, что случилось? Говори сразу. – Потребовал я.

За него ответила Ито.

\- Приехали родители Алисы. Она сейчас, должно быть, с ними, в отеле.

Я сжал сумку с вещами, которую держал в руках. Ито ещё что-то говорила, но я уже не слышал её. В голове крутилась только одна мысль: «Всё закончилось. Я ничего не смог сделать».

\- Рэйто! Рэйто! – Сэки, видимо, уже давно пытался привести меня в чувство.

\- Когда она улетает? – я прямо посмотрел на Ито. – Она что-нибудь сказала тебе?

\- Кажется, сегодня ночью, из Нарита, но я не знаю… - только взглянув на меня, Ито сразу всё поняла и уверенно ответила. – Я попробую узнать точнее.

\- Спасибо. – Кивнул я и уже собрался уходить, когда Сэки схватил меня за руку. Я обернулся.

\- Рэйто, стой! – он протянул мне конверт. – Пожалуйста, прочти его. Алиса просила передать его, как только я тебя увижу. Это важно.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо вам.

Я развернулся и ушел.

Совершенно не помню, как я добрался до аэропорта. Вся дорога прошла как в тумане. И Ито, и Сэки пытались дозвониться до меня, но я не слышал телефон, я думал только о том, что должен успеть. И я успел.

Я видел, как Алиса проходила регистрацию на рейс. Вместе с ней была темноволосая, смуглая женщина лет сорока и высокий седой мужчина. Мне очень хотелось увидеть лицо Алисы в последний раз, но я боялся, что если она обернётся, я не смогу сдержаться… Она обернулась. Наши взгляды встретились, и… Алиса уже была по другую сторону контрольного пункта. Я продолжал смотреть на неё до тех пор, пока она окончательно не скрылась из виду, и ещё долго стоял, не двигаясь с места после того. Потом, кажется, кто-то из пассажиров задел меня и я, наконец, придя в себя, ушел.

Только на обратном пути в поезде я вспомнил о письме.

На белом листе бумаги, черными чернилами было выведено всего несколько слов: «Я не могу без тебя, Рэйто».

Кажется, тогда я впервые в жизни заплакал. Совершенно не стесняясь и не думая ни о чем. Я потерял её, я потерял девушку, которую уже тогда любил так, как любят только раз в жизни.

Я потерял смысл жизни, самого себя вместе с ней.


End file.
